The Mare Who Became Queen
by misskoifishpony
Summary: Based on The Veggie Tales episode "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" and the actual Biblical story of Esther. Long ago, when Saddle Arabia was young and new, a chaotic king takes in a shy pegasus as his queen. Will she have enough courage to face the perils and dangers ahead? Cover Art by Trotsworth on Deviantart. Winner of the Audio Drama Contest on Fimfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. Miss Koi also doesn't own the music and lyrics to Aladdin's "Arabian Night" song, it belongs to it's respective owner and creator too. I had to change some of the lyrics for sake of plot. I also don't own the other Aladdin and other movie references in this story.**

**The Ma****in Cast:Fluttershy as Esther, Discord as King Xerxes, Twilight as Moriyah aka the Mordecai of the story, Trixie as Hamana aka the Haman of the story, Rarity as Queen Vashti.**

Chapter 1: One Saddle Arabian Night

A strange and long trail is left on the orange sand. Two long thin indents parallel to one another followed by dainty hoof prints in the middle. This trail...on the vast and never-ending Saddle Arabian desert...is caused by a mysterious cloaked tall pony pulling a bulky and full wagon. Despite it being the sun setting on the horizon, the air still contained the intense heat of the day. The sunset painted the hot sky with dark purple and pink hues. The sand glistened in the dark shadow of the setting sun.

The tall wagon pony sang in a haunting but exciting tone...  
_Oh I come from a land, from a far away place_  
_Where camels and chaos roam_  
_Where it's flat and immense_  
_And the heat is intense_  
_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home!_  
_When the wind's from the east_  
_And the sun's from the west_  
_And the sand in the glass is right_  
_So come on down_  
_Trot on by_  
_Spread your wings and fly_  
_To another Saddle Arabian night!_

The tall wagon pony finally came up to it's destination once on top of the sandy hill. The Kingdom of Saddle Arabia. The view consisted of smooth, cream, curved, solid houses that intertwined with one another along with tents and stands in the alleyways. But all of this was in the shadow of a grand and regal palace.

While galloping down the hill, the mysterious traveler sang with passion...  
_Saddle Arabian nights_  
_Like Saddle Arabian days_  
_More often than not_  
_Are hotter than hot_  
_In a lot of good ways!_

Once the mysterious traveler reached the center of town, it began to slow down it's graceful gallop into a screeching halt. It gathered dust into the air around it's wagon and it's hooves. It's cape was flowing beautifully into the breeze. The pony's song began to slow down back to it's original haunting tone...  
_Saddle Arabian nights_  
_'Neath Saddle Arabian moons_  
_A traveler off his guard_  
_Could fall and fall hard_  
_Out there on the dunes..._

"Ah, greetings and salaam to you all."

The tall wagon pony took down it's hood and revealed it's face. It was a mare. A silver coat and mane Saddle Arabian mare. Her mane and tail was long, shiny but filled with knots and fuzz. She had piercing pink eyes on her soft long face. She had an eerie yet alluring voice that can pull in any pony to her path.

"Welcome to Saddle Arabia. A land full of riches and rarities beyond the mortal imagination. And I have a feeling...you came for just that. Yes?"

The silver mare pulls a thick top attached to the side of her wagon. This instantly transforms the bulky wagon into a tented stand filled with neatly stacked books and strolls of all shapes, sizes, and colors. She appears behind the stand and uses her front hooves to draw attention to her supply.

She announces in an exaggerated sells pony's tone, "Here at Diamond in the Rough book stand, we have everything for a weary reader's need. Buy now, and you'll get half of your books for half the price!"

She gives a couple of knocks on top of table and a banner pop out of the tent with confetti. The banner reads "Big Savings for Big Sale!" She chuckles at her own amusing parlor tricks.

However, she notices something leaving her gaze along with leaving her stand. She reaches out and calls out quickly, "Ah, don't leave so soon!"

Then, her voice goes back to it's sincere yet alluring tone, "Do not underestimate a good story. For a captivating tale holds more weight than gold. And Saddle Arabia...is a kingdom full of exciting epics and classics. Don't believe me? Well then...let's take a look at one of my favorite tales."

The tall silver mare pulls out a very old and dusty brown book with gold bindings on the side. She dusts it off before opening it's precious and fragile pages. Magical star dust slowly forms and floats above the empty but decaying pages. The magic created alive and moving illustrations to tell the tale inside.

She narrates aloud,"Long ago...when the desert was young and new, the ponies of the barren wasteland had created their new kingdom. The kingdom of Saddle Arabia. They had accomplished what no creature couldn't. They had created a peaceful oasis-like society in the mist of the barbaric sandy dunes. How did they do it? The ponies of the new kingdom say that it was because of their Sun Goddess...Celestia. She was the mighty Alicorn who lived in the sky. She controlled the sun, the moon, and the stars at her will...or so they say. They have never met her. They have never seen her. But they believed that she was real. Her magical blessings were real to them...her love for them was real. The ponies of Saddle Arabia built great temples in her honor. They offered their goddess jewels, food, fabrics, and even their prayers. They vowed to Celestia to rule their kingdom with peace and love and banished any notion of war with their neighboring kingdoms. However, their vow to their goddess became their downfall. One day,a chaotic and powerful creature named Xerxes...invaded the kingdom. Xerxes destroyed everything they hold dear and transformed their world to fit into his new domain. He destroyed their temples and decreed that if pony was caught believing in this Sun Goddess...they would be banished into the barren outlands. And perish. The ponies fell into despair. Some abandoned their Sun Goddess, while others and prayed for her mercy and salvation."

Our narrator closes the book and looks into our eyes...with a suspicious yet mischievous look on her face. She then rubs her front hooves together and explains, "Some ponies say that some are born great. Some ponies say that others achieve greatness. Others even say that greatness is thrust upon the chosen ones. Yet all agree that salvation comes from greatness. And it all started..."

She opened her hooves and revealed a magical floating swirl of star dust. She blows the spell into our eyes and says "One Saddle Arabian Night..."

Xerxes's extravagant yet dark palace floated on a piece of land on top of the hill looking over the kingdom of Saddle Arabia. The windows were filled with bright colors and light and music boomed from inside the palace.

Our mysterious narrator magically appears before us, casually leaning up against a stone Xerxes statue at the front door. She then proclaims to us "Every night, King Xerxes throws a party to celebrate his wonderfully chaotic monarchy. He invites aristocrats all across town to come and celebrate in his wealth. The king even uses these parties to show off his prize. Queen Vashti. She was once the princess all of Saddle Arabia, until...Xerxes took her hoof in marriage in the mist of his conquest."

The silver narrator disappears into the night...little by little like the Cheshire Cat. The last thing that disappeared were her piercing pink eyes.

Meanwhile, deep inside Xerxes's palace, the party was taking place in the long feast hall. Ponies were floating and walking on the ceiling, instead on the ground. But this was due to Xerxes's magic. In his mind, the party would be so boring if every pony was dancing on the ground. Parties are suppose to be wild,crazy and unexpected. However, the ponies weren't use to seeing the world upside down like their king. Many ponies faint by the end of the night due to the overwhelming amount of blood rushing to their heads. Yet, they grinned and bear it in order to avoid imprisonment or banishment from the king.

The party music was being lead by a group of female belly dancers. Especially by a familiar poofy haired pink pony...with three balloons as her cutiemark. The belly dancers danced in front of a wide and narrow dining table. Every pony glued their attention at the creature at the head of the table.

He was a draconquues. A serpent/dragon like creature with a head of a pony...or a goat. It was hard to tell due to his short yet curly white beard and the mismatched horns on top of his head. He had unusual and different colored wings, un-parallel paws, and had a pair of un-matching feet at the bottom of his long body. But what make this creature truly chaotic looking was thr large fang sticking out of his mouth, and his yellow and red eyes.

Tonight, this creature was laughing to no end of his own brilliant jokes and entertaining sense of humor. The ponies laughed insincerely at the creature's humorously tales, and smiled with beads of sweat running down their foreheads. They listened to this draconquues because of the white Sultan like crown on top his head and the white royal tunic on his snake like body.

Next to King Xerxes was a blue unicorn mare with a light blue mane and tail. She wore a light purple cape decorated with blue and white stars. Across her forehead was a thick silver headband with a large and oval shaped amethyst on it.

Her laughter at the kings jokes may have sounded more sincere then the others...but deep down...her laughter came from her desire for the King's approval...and his approval meant power and privilege for her.

Xerxes whispered into the mare's ear without the other ponies noticing it, "Hamana, where is Vashti? She should have been here an hour ago."

She assures his majesty "Hamana will fetch for her at once, your majesty." With a quick bow, she quickly leaves Xerxtes side.

The king mumbles under his breath "How long does it take for one pony to get ready?"

When Hamana reaches the end of the feast hall ceiling, the King's magic released it's grip on her body and let her drop back to the ground. Then,she quietly gallops towards Vashti's bedroom...on the other side of the palace. Hamana had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, in the Queen's simply divine and cushioned suite, Vashti was crying at her vanity mirror and surrounded by her loyal crowd of ladies in waiting. She sobbed dramatically into her forelegs while being soothed an orange earth pony, with sandy blonde hair and three apples as a cutiemark. Her name is Ruth.

Quern Vashti was a beautiful white unicorn with perfectly curled purple mane and tail. Her elegance gleamed from every inch of her, even her three blue diamond cutiemark glimmered of her noble blood. However tonight,she cursed her noble blood and her family name. If she wasn't a princess, then she would never have been married to this barbaric invader named Xerxes.

The sad queen wore light blue, satin, poofy pants with a cropped light blue top to match. She also wore golden fabric shoes on her hooves..and a gold diamond incrusted tiara on top of her horn. An outfit similar to those of Princess Jasmine's.

Ruth calmly told the Queen "It'll be alright your majesty, things will get better. You'll see."

Vashti exclaimed in the must of her sobs "You're wrong! Don't you see Ruth? No matter what I do, nothing makes a difference!"

Ruth places her hoof on the Queen's shoulder and whispers "Please your majesty, you must have a faith."

Vashti wiped some of the tears in her eyes and faced the earth pony. She squeaks out "Have faith in what?"

Ruth took a step back from her lady. Her majesty did have a point. Where was their dear and sweet Celestia in the mist of all this mess? The rest of the mares in the room nodded their heads towards the ground...trying to prevent their own tears from coming in.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Ruth trots towards the door, but Vashti stops her. Instead, the white unicorn heads towards the door. All the mares in the room followed their regal princess to the door with their eyes. Holding their breath to see who it was.

As soon as Vashti opened the door,she was greeted with a...

"It is time to join us your majesty!"

Vashti sternly looked at the grinning and disgustingly polite Hamana outside her door. To think...not too long ago...she was her first lady in waiting. Now,Hamana was waiting on the monster hoof and foot. Vashti could no longer stand this unicorn's presence.

"I will not accompany his majesty tonight. Or any another night for now on!"

As she slamming the door, Hamana's front hoof caught the swinging door before it could close.

The blue unicorn slowly re-opened the door. She stared at her Queen with an angry twitch in her eye, however she had enough will power to plaster on that polite and bright smile. Vashti felt unnerved and frightened by the mad mare before her.

Hamana spoke through her gritted teeth "You do remember the penalty for disobeying his majesty...don't you?"

Vashti stood tall against the royal advisor and shouted "Yes...I do. And I don't care! I rather face the barren wastelands than be his wife any longer!"

Her majesty slammed the door into Hamana's face. She groaned in pain and rubbed her now bruised muzzle. Then, she runs away from the door.

Xerxes's party was interrupted by the sound of Hamana's hard gallop down the hall. The king immediately flew down from ceiling and conversed with his advisor on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Hamana panted heavily "Queen...Vashti...refuses to leave...her...room. Hamana...tried...but..."

Her explanation was cut short by a dark and deep growl coming from Xerxes. He clenched his fist and snarled. He snapped his talon angrily and appeared outside Vashti's bedroom with Hamana.

Hamana took a step back away from the mad draconquues, in order to not be destroyed in the mist of his rampage.

Xerxes banged on the door and yelled "VASHTI! I TOLD YOU TO COME TO THE PARTY!"

Vashti yelled on the other side of door "And I told your most loyal advisor that I'm not coming!"

Xerxes hissed while clenching his claws high in the air, "If you're not out of there in five seconds, I'll..."

Vashti interrupted him with "Or you'll what?! Banish me! Go ahead! Banish me!"

Ruth whispered desperately to her queen "Your highness please!"

Before Vashti knew it, she was magically poofed out of her room and into the clutches of her savage husband. She struggled and squealed in his grip. This made Xerxes smile evilly.

He devilishly replies to his queen's cries "Oh I'm sorry. Have I become too predictable for you my dear? In that case..."

He snaps his fingers and summons two muscular armored guards wearing helmets with horns matching those of the king.

Xerxes hands the white unicorn over to the guards and commands "Take her royal highness to the chamber. The chamber of...perpetual tickling!"

Vashti pleaded "No! Not that! Anything but that! Please! Don't this!"

The king evilly laughed at his former queen's pleads as she was dragged her away to her doom. Slowly down the hall by the emotionless and stern guards. The narrator's voice echoed within the hall "The chamber of perpetual tickling was one of the king's most tortuous chambers in his dungeon. Ponies are tickled day and night with no mercy. They are tickled so hard that they can't even breath. However, the king uses his magic to make his tickling victims last as long as he wants them to last...in their horrifying tickled state. Out of breath and stomachs sore from their own laughter. Every citizen of the kingdom feared this chamber with their very lives."

Ruth and the other ladies in the waiting burst out of the bedroom and called out for their ruler Vashti. They reached out to her as she was sadly dragged to the dungeon.

Xerxes laughter slowly died off and darkly told the mares "I'm sorry, did you want to join her? There's more than enough room in the chamber of perpetual tickling for all of you."

The mares looked back and forth between the king and Vashti...trying to decide what would be the right thing to do. With heavy hearts, they bowed with grief towards the draconquues and returned to the bedroom.

As Xerxes and Hamana casually walked down the hall, the king sighed to his advisor "Remind me again why I married her."

Hamana answered "She was your prize for taking over the kingdom sire."

Xerxes mumbled "Some prize she turned out to be."

Hamana then reminded "But sire, you need a queen in order for your subjects to like you. Remember?"

Xerxes groaned annoyingly "But they already like me. Besides, I need them to obey me! I already took over their kingdom! They should bow at my feet whether they like me or not!"

Hamana then reasoned "But your magnificence! Without a queen by your side, the ponies will see this as a treason on tradition! There'll be munity! We cannot afford munity!"

Xerxes casually retorted "Oh let there be munity! Let it come! Those ponies won't stand a chance against..." Then he summoned dark yet powerful purple flame in his lion paw and held it towards his advisor's face.

He emphasized with fire in his own eyes "Me..."

Hamana gulped before nervously stating "But your highness...it will much easier to rule over the kingdom...if your citizens like you even more than they do now."

_And it makes Hamana's job a whole lot easier._ She thought to herself.

Xerxes blew out his purple flame and pouted. He crossed his arms over his chest and complained "How does having a pathetic wife make me even more likable than I already am? Aren't my dashing good looks and charisma enough for these ponies?"

Hamana lets out a sigh of relief before explaining, "Having one of their own as your wife lets them know that you're on their side. It makes you relatable sire."

Xerxes grumbles with his pout growing deeper into his muzzle "But having a wife is soooo boring. And frustrating!"

"His majesty just needs a wife who's more...submissive and...polite." Hamana soothed him.

"Not to mention a wife with a personality." Xerxes mumbles to himself.

"Here's what the great and wonderful Hamana will do for you, your majesty. Hamana will search all over Saddle Arabia for not only a beautiful new queen, but a queen so charming and talented that she can even win His Royal Highness's heart." she proudly promised to her king.

Xerxes rolls his eyes and politely replies "Very well then, you can go on this little 'quest' for my new queen. However..."

The king lowers his gruesome face towards the blue unicorn and utters in a dark voice, "But if I don't like any of the mares you present to me, I will personally place you in the chamber of perpetual tickling with Vashti." He adds a devilish yet toothy grin with his next statement "Do I want myself clear?"

She nervously chuckled with sweat dripping along the sides of her neck, "Crystal!"

**Author's Note: The character Ruth is played by the one and only Applejack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. MissKoi doesn't own "Tell Me Why/Esther's song" song from Veggie Tales Esther, along with it's lyrics. I had to couple some lyrics for sake of plot. I also don't own the Aladdin references in this story.**

Chapter 2: Tell Me Why

Two pegasi mares hid behind a tented stand selling bread. Keeping their gaze on a fruit stand across a couple of feet away from them in the busy market alley. One of the pegasi had a light blue coat,a rainbow mane, and a rainbow lighting bolt cutiemark. She was wearing big and puffy cream pants with a red vest as a top, an outfit similar to those of Aladdin's.

Behind the rainbow mare was a light yellow pegasus with light pink hair and a three butterfly cutiemark. The beautiful was wearing a simple, worn, cream dress that she made herself.

"Um Keshet? Are you sure you want to do this?"

The yellow mare asked shyly.

Keshet, the rainbow pegasus, whispered "C'mon Essie, it's the only way to get to the apples."

"Yeah but..."

"Shh!"

Keshet covered her friend's mouth and waited for the customer to leave the fruit stand. Then, she looked side to side to see if any guards were around. Meanwhile, Esther was looking at the intimidating light brown stallion selling the fruit. She especially looked at the curved sword wrapped on his waist. She prayed to Celestia that Keshet's plan to work.

"Alright Essie, you're up!"

Esther was pushed out to the open area by Keshet. She gulped at the fruit stand before approaching it. The fruit stallion vendor notices Esther and smiles at her. The shy pegasus was caught off guard by this, remembering that the large pony had a horrible stern look just a couple of minutes ago.

The vendor greeted her with "Welcome Miss! To the finest fruit stand in all of Saddle Arabia! Whether it's bananas or papayas, we've got them all! How may I help you?"

"Oh um, I was wondering...if you..." Then Esther noticed Keshet crawling into the direction of where the fruit vendor was standing. She panicked. She tried to silently warn her friend to not go that way,Keshet gave her an pensive look. Keshet gave her the signal to continue her conversation with the stallion.

And Esther, unfortunately followed her friend's plan, "have any...cherries?"

He smiled and brought down from red cherries hanging to the side of the stand. Esther sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't see Keshet on the floor.

"Anything else I can get ya?"

"Oh, um, yes...yes you can. I think I'll...also get...some...coconuts?"

"How many would you like?"

"Oh just two please."

"Two coconuts coming right up!"

While the bulky earth pony reaches for the coconuts in the back of his stand,Keshet uses her hoof to grab two apples at the front of stand. Esther watched her friend's hoof scramble for the apples with fear and anticipation in her eyes.

However, Keshet was not fast enough. The fruit vendor turned around with the two coconuts and immediately saw the rainbow mare crouched behind the front of his stand.

"Hold right there thief!"

"Oh c'mon, just a little snack...for a..starving mare?" Keshet said with a hesitant smile on her face.

The angry stallion drew out his sword and charged towards the two pegasi.

"Time to go Essie!"

Keshet grabs the two apples in other hoof and Esther's hoof with the other. The two friends took the sky and flew far away from the fruit stand.

The stallion yelled out into the sky "You will pay for this! You dirty little street rats!"

They safely landed on top of one of the houses across town. The two friends panted and tried to catch their breath, especially Esther. She wasn't a strong flyer like Keshet.

The rainbow pegasus pants out while wiping her forehead "Dang! That was a close one. But..." She eyes the two juicy apples in her hooves, "it was worth to get these beauties."

"Here! Catch." Keshet tosses one of the apples to Esther...who looks down on her apple with guilt and contempt.

"Couldn't have done it without you Ess." Keshet warmly said to her friend...before taking a huge bite off her red apple.

Esther couldn't eat her apple. All she could do was stare at it...and think about the deed she had just done for her friend.

"Um Keshet?"

"Yeah Essie?" she exclaimed with her mouth full.

When Esther saw the innocent yet confused look on her friend's face, she knew that her mouth couldn't say the words that her heart wanted to say.

"N-Never mind."

Keshet shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her apple.

"Esther! Esther!" a voice called out from down below.

Keshet's eyes widen, she swallowed the rest of the apple harshly and threw the apple core to the side. She spread out her wings and exclaimed to her friend, "Uh Oh! Gotta dash! I'll see ya later Essie."

"Esther!"

The yellow pegasus looked over to the side of the roof and found where the voice was coming from. It was a purple unicorn mare, with purple and pink streaked hair and a pink star as a cutiemark. The unicorn was wearing golden guard armor with accents of small rubies on her chest plate. On top of her head was the helmet with King Xerxes's horns on top.

Esther gracefully floated down back to the ground and kindly greeted "Hello cousin Moriyah."

"There you are Esther! Where have you been?"

"I was um...hanging out with...Keshet."

"Did...did something happen?" Moriyah asked, sensing something different in her cousin's tone.

"Well um..." Esther couldn't continued. If her cousin knew what she has just done...she would be ashamed of her. She lowered her head down and hide her face behind her long rosy mane.

Moriyah inched closer to her cousin and gently told her, "Esther...it's okay. You can tell me. I'm mean, if you can't even tell me then...who can you tell?"

Esther returned her gaze back to Moriyah and found her sweet cousin smiling back at her. She took a deep breath in before softly explaining "K-Keshet stole some apples today and..."

She pulled out her apple to Moriyah and continued with "I helped her."

The purple unicorn took a moment to reflect while staring at the apple in Esther's hooves. She cleared her throat before calmly stating "I know Saddle Arabia is hitting on hard times right now, but...did you...at least tried explaining to her that it was wrong?"

In a saddened and small voice, she squeaked "I was...too scared to."

"But Keshet is a reasonable pony. Plus,she's your friend. I'm sure that she would have listened to you."

"But what if she didn't? What then?"

"Esther, you should never be afraid to do what is right."

"I know Moriyah, but still..."

Then Esther felt a comforting hoof on her shoulder, and heard her cousin say "Essie...do you remember that song that your parents used to sing you?"

Her parents...who passed away when Esther was so young. She hardly remembered them...except for the short song they used to sing to her before bedtime. She remember it being about Celestia, but...nothing more to it.

"I do. Why?"

"Whenever you feel scared or alone, just sing that song. And you'll never need to be afraid."

The cousins' tender moment was soon interrupted by a loud screeching sound and echoes of whips coming from the main street. The two ponies followed the sounds to the main square. It seems like every pony was there, wondering what creature was about to drive down the main street.

Moriyah's eyes narrowed when she saw the pony approaching the main square. Hamana. She was being pulled in a large, outlandish, golden chariot by two small colts. The poor things. Pulling with all their might an object tripled their size and weight. One colt was tall and lanky. He had an orange coat with light blue mane. While the other was a tubby colt with a blue coat and choppy orange hair.

Following behind Hamana's golden chariot were two long straight lines of Xerxes's guards,wearing silver armor on their bodies. Once Hamana and her army were in the center of the square, the horns trumpeted and one of the guards announced "Make way for Hamana, the King's next hand mare!"

Hamana magically transported herself to the top of her chariot and proclaimed "Citizens of Saddle Arabia! The Great and Powerful King Xerxes, for reasons that do not concern any of you, is in need of a new queen!"

This announcement cause quite a stir in the crowd. Some mares gasped in horror of the news, fearing that one of them would have to be his new queen. While mares gasped for joy, daydreaming of becoming the lucky mare to rule the kingdom in luxury.

"What?!" Moriyah whispered to herself.

Hamana continued in her announcements "The Great and Magnificent Hamana will need all eligible and beautiful mares to come to the palace immediately!"

Then, all the guards went into the crowd and pulled out all the beautiful mares that they could find.

Moriyah pushed her way through in order to reach Hamana in the center of square. She called out to her "Hamana! What is the meaning of all this?"

Hamana turned her gaze down at Moriyah...and smiled at her suspiciously. "Ah Moriyah! Our dear captain of the guard. Sooo nice to see you."

"Hamana, what's going on? What happened to Queen Vashti? Why didn't the King inform me about this?"

"Like Hamana said before, this summoning for a new queen are for reasons that do not concern you. Besides, King Xerxes doesn't have to tell you everything, you know. That's why he has Hamana, his most loyal and trusted confidant."

All of sudden,Moriyah heard Esther scream's. She turned around and saw her dear cousin being dragged harshly by one of the guards. Esther struggled to break free of the guard. She pleaded "Somepony please! Help me!"

Moriyah cried out while reaching her hoof to Esther "Guards, don't hurt her!"

Hamana raised an invisible eyebrow and smirked "Why? Do you know her?"

"I...I do not. As Captain of Guard, it is my duty to protect any civilian. And all guards need to respect the civilians we have sworn to protect."

"Very well then. Hamana make sure your sweet civilians are safe and sound, if...you bow to Hamana."

"For the last time Hamana, I will not bow to you. I will never bow down to you."

Hamana growled under her breath and snarled "One of these days Moriyah...one way or another...you will bow down to the great...and most certainly powerful...Hamana."

She rapidly turned to the guards, especially to the guard holding Esther, and commanded "Take them away!"

Moriyah cried out "No!"

But it was too late. Esther and all the other beautiful mares were rounded up into the back of Hamana's golden charitot...and rode off to Xerxes's palace on the hill.

* * *

Later that night, Hamana placed all the candidates in an elegant suite on one of the high floors of the palace. Tomorrow...will be the day to present themselves in front of his majesty. The elegant suite had a wide and spacious balcony that allowed the attendants to gaze upon the vast view of the kingdom.

While the other mares were sleeping on the soft and silk beds, Esther was awake. She was on the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking up at Celestia's beautiful stars. She sighed and built up dread thoughts in her head. Thinking of the horrible things that tomorrow will bring.

Then, one of her ears twitched. She heard the sounds of cracking leaves and branches coming from over the balcony rail. She saw her dear cousin climbing over the palace wall.

She whispered excitedly while helping her cousin over the railing, "Cousin Moriyah! Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

They gave each other a tight and warm hug. Moriyah remarked during this embrace "I'm so glad that you're alright! Has any pony hurt you?"

"Oh no, they haven't."

"Have you told any pony that you're my cousin?"

Esther broke away from the hug. She looked at Moriyah with confusion in her eyes and answered heistantly "Um no...why do you ask?"

"It's just that...I can't have any pony knowing. Especially Hamana."

"Why Hamana? Does she...hate you?" Just the thought of some pony hating Moriyah sent shivers up Esther's spine.

"Oh yeah. With a burning passion. If she knew that you were part of my family...she would hate you too."

"But why does she hate you?"

"Because Hamana is an egotistical maniac. More egotistical than the King. She wants me to bow down to her just because she's the King's 'right hand mare'. But I can't. You know that I can't."

"I know, I know. I don't blame you." said Esther while placing her soft hoof on her cousin's shoulder. She knew that Moriyah could bow down to one pony and one pony alone. Their Sun Goddess Celestia.

In order to change the subject, Esther asked "Does any pony know what happened to Queen Vashti?"

Moriyah sighed in defeat, "No pony. It's like she vanished out of thin air. Either that or no pony is telling me the truth. Hamana probably commanded them to keep it secret from me."

"Do you think that...the King banished her?"

"I don't think so. The King would have made it a public spectacle if that were the case."

This made Esther huddles into a small ball on the ground and cried softly to herself. Moriyah immediately lowered herself down to Esther and wrapped her forelegs around her.

"Esther, Esther. It's okay. Everything will be alright."

Esther squeaked out in between her sobs "But what if...the King chooses me?"

"The King will not choose you. His majesty will pick a mare just like him. Some pony heartless and unkind. Not a kind and sweet pony like you."

"But...how do you know?"

"Because I have faith. Faith in a better future for you. Celestia would have never put you on this Earth to suffer. Have faith Esther and tomorrow will be better. I promise."

Esther looked up at the purple unicorn...with tears in her eyes. She could see hope and light in Moriyah's beautiful light purple eyes. And that made her smile.

Moriyah helped Esther off the ground and whispered "I have to go, but I'll come back tomorrow night. Okay?"

Esther nodded her head while wiping the tears anyway from her eyes. She smiled "Okay."

With a departing grin, Moriyah climbed over the balcony wall and climbed down back to the ground below.

Esther watched her cousin climb safely down the ivy and plants covering the palace. Then, she looked back up to the night sky. Particularly, at the full white moon.

She softly sang to herself...  
_Tell me why_  
_I don't understand_  
_Tell me why_  
_Or show me where you stand_  
_Tell me why_  
_Cause I can't see my way through_  
_What now_  
_Should I do?_

**Author's Note: The character Keshet is played by our fabulous Rainbow Dash, and it's a Hebrew name for the word "rainbow". I do not know why the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. MissKoi doesn't own "The Battle is not Ours" song and "The Puppy Song" from Veggie Tales Esther, along with their lyrics. I had to couple some lyrics for sake of plot.**

**Thank you, thank you so much to all readers and followers! I wasn't expecting to get this many so fast, oh my goodness, thank you so much:D You guys are too sweet and too awesome:) I noticed that many of my readers are interested in and like the story that this fanfic is based on. i suggest that you guys check out The Veggies Tales Episode about Esther. It's short, concise, but fun video. It's on Youtube. Plus, you'll get some of the references I will make in this story if you do.**

**I hope this chapter meets with your guys' expectations.**

Chapter 3: Love Will Guide Use Safely Through

There was a line of formally dressed waiters along the wall of the feast hall. The waiters watched King Xerxes and the massive group of mares on extremely and almost impossibly long table.

One of the waiters was our narrator in disguise. She turned to us. She smiles and whispers "The next night, Xerxes arranged a glorious feast for his candidates. He spared no expense on their dresses and jewels, after all, they were in the presence of royalty. Each mare was placed on dining table, and rotated from one chair to the next every two minutes or so. The reason why was because of the King's very short attention span. If any mare impressed him, he would make her queen...as you already know. But so far, no mare hasn't even come close to that. For they were all boring him to no end."

The mare sitting next to him at the head of table was a grey coat earth pony with flat purple hair that matched her bland personality. Not only was she not even remotely pretty to him, she was as dull as a stack of rocks. So, it came no shock to him when she bluntly stated...with a lifeless expression on her face,

"I like rocks."

He rolled his eyes and plainly mumbled "You don't say."

"Any kind of rock really."

"Yes well, unfortunately for you my dear...you do not rock. So bye-bye!"

King Xerxes pulls down the tall lever to the side of his chair. And this activated the spring in the grey earth pony's chair. His majesty sent the expressionless mare across the room,and she didn't seem to mind it. She, instead,showed signs of accepting it.

"Tsoori!"

The pink earth pony belly dancer exclaimed as she raced to catch the grey earth pony.

When the poofy haired pony catch her, she proclaimed in a worrisome tone, "Are you alright?! Please tell me that you're not dead!"

"It's fine sis. I'll live."

Meanwhile, King Xerxes's patience was wearing thin. His claw was squished against his forehead, and he keep grinding his teeth to no end. He snarled at his advisor standing helplessly next to him "Please, tell me that she was the last one."

Hamana desperately tried to smile and soothe her King, "N-Not to worry sire,she was the...thirtieth to last."

Xerxes barked out "There's still more!"

Hamana ducked her head down to his feet and hide her head underneath her hooves. Xerxes could see his pathetic confidant quivering in fear. He felt pity for her and groans "Bring on the next one."

Meanwhile, Esther was placed just five seats away from His Majesty. She couldn't eat her wonderful meal, for she was too nervous. She kept seeing in the corner of her eye mares flying across the room one by one. She may not want to be Xerxes's queen, but she didn't want to sent across the room and crash. Why did he have to be so cruel in his rejections?! So far, this King Xerxes is acting just as ruthless as he was foretold to be.

However despite this, Esther wasn't too scared in seeing the actual king himself. Every so often, the shy pegasus would sneak a peek of Xerxes at the head of the table. Despite his unusual appearance, he didn't look like a monster to her. She found his looks to be...interesting. Quirky even. The only truly terrifying feature he had was his un-amused scowl. It was full of judgment and skeptical criticism. Esther did find it strange that the King's unique looks didn't frighten her away. But it made her rather...curious of him. Especially his scowl.

She actually felt that King Xerxes wasn't having fun at his own party. Every pony deserves to have fun, even the grumpy king. She felt sorry for him. This was a unsettling dilemma for her. Esther was scared, curious, and sympathetic about the King. Ponies weren't kidding when they said that his palace was a mad house.

Before she knew it, her seat was right next to His Royal Highness. It all went by so fast, she didn't feel ready. Her head felt light and her heart pounding in her chest. She was at a lost for words.

While Xerxes was leaning away from Esther and staring out to one of the windows. Trying to find amusement in viewing the night sky. He groaned in a deadpan yet tired tone, "Your name?"

She whispered while trying to hide her red face behind her mane, "E-Esther, y-your majesty."

_Oh great,_ he thought, _a mare with a dull name. Seriously, the grey one had a more interesting name than this one!_

"Um, your m-majesty? Is something wrong?"

His ears perked up. No mare this evening has ever initiated the conversation, that was usually his burden. Not only that, none of the mares have ever asked anything about him. Right off the bat...she could see that he was having a crummy time. In a matter of seconds, she could read him like an open book.

He quickly turned around to face her, and...his eyes widened. She was a beautiful little pegasus...with wide yet sweet teal eyes...and long lotus pink hair. An innocent blush caressed her cheeks so well, and her outfit...was simply divine on her.

She was wearing sheer flowing orange shirt with light orange beads all around it. With the shirt, she had a red and orange stripped saddle. There were sunset topazes all in her tail and mane. She even had a oval shaped sunset topaz on her forehead. A delicate yet sheer orange veil covered her muzzle, and to top it all off,she had yellow and orange feathers on top of her head. The King couldn't believe that this gorgeous had such a bland name. It must be some cruel form of irony.

"Um, your highness?"

King Xerxes slapped himself across the face and shook himself out of his idiotic daze. He couldn't let himself get caught up in her appearance. It's going to take more than a pretty face to win his heart.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." He cleared his throat before continuing, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just...you seemed to so down."

He leaned forward and asked "And...how is that important to you?"

"Well,...every pony deserves to have fun at a party. Especially at their own party."

King Xerxes was speechless and stunned by the mare's words. He uttered out without really knowing it "Y-You don't say."

"Or am I wrong, your highness?"

"N-No. Surprisingly, you were correct my dear."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For you being miserable tonight, your majesty."

Her concern was real. He could feel the sincerity in every word she uttered to him. His heart suddenly felt...warm...inside his chest. This beautiful mare was concerned for him.

"D-Don't worry about that my dear. Right now...I'm actually feeling better."

She gave him a surprised yet sweet little smile and exclaimed "Really? Oh, that's wonderful."

He didn't think it was possible. Her face became even lovelier when she smiled. He could feel the warm building in his heart traveling to his cheeks. However, he tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks in order to continue his conversation with this mare, "Tell me Esther, are you having fun at my little boring soiree?"

"Well, I...to be honest, I've been anxious all night."

"And why have you been so anxious my dear?"

"Because I was going to meet you, your highness."

Xerxes's face reddened. She was anxious to meet him! She wanted to meet him! His heart began to pound wildly in his chest. So far, no mare tonight has shown to be interested in meeting him. Yet she was...

"Oh dear,I shouldn't have said it out loud. I apologize your majesty."

A smile slowly crept on his face and he scooted his chair closer to hers. He leaned even closer to her on the table, which slightly shocked Esther. In a smooth tone, he commented "There's no need for you to apologize my dear. I must confess that I've been anxious to meet a mare like you all evening."

Then, he took one of her hooves into his paw and sighed "Quite a pity that we didn't meet sooner."

This made the shy pegasus's face to redden and she turned it away from Xerxes. This made Xerxes smile even more. Esther's mind was racing, she couldn't understand why the king was suddenly taking an interest in her. She mumbled "Well I um..."

Hamana interrupted their moment with "Sire, the other mares are wondering when..."

Xerxes whispering in a hasty tone while still holding Esther's hoof, "Hamana! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Hamana looked over the King's shoulder and sees his majesty holding the hoof of the young maiden before him. The young mare's face was flushed and her eyes were wide and innocent. Then, she turned her gaze back to Xerxes. She grinned brightly, knowing that her plan was working. She bowed graciously and stated "Hamana's apologies, your magnificence. Please, do continue."

"But wait! I..." Esther proclaimed to Hamana leaving their side of the table.

"What is it my dear?" asked King Xerxes.

"Um, don't you think it will be unfair to make your other guests wait? Your highness?"

"Please, my dear Esther, call me Xerxes. Also, don't worry about the other mares. They'll be fine. They can wait for as long as I want them to. After all, it is my party."

"That is true." She soon began to regret her previous concerns for his royal highness's enjoyment at his own party. Now, he's using it against her. She could feel the prying eyes of the other guest on the back of her neck. Esther was becoming overwhelmed with the feeling of stage fright.

"But enough about me, tell me more about you. What are your likes? Your dislikes? Your dreams? Your passions?"

Esther could feel how much the King emphasized the word "passions" in his last statement. She was feeling uncomfortable on how close his face was to hers, and on how his paw was still holding her hoof.

However despite this, she was able to converse with him, "Um, well...I like animals. I don't have any pets or anything. But, I like to take care of any little creature whenever and wherever I can. Whether it's a rat on the street or a misunderstood cobra, every living thing deserves love. At least...in my opinion anyway."

"And your opinion is very poetic. I must say my dear, I'm quite impressed. I didn't know Saddle Arabia had such a saintly animal rescuer."

With a wave of his free paw,he magically summoned a gold halo above Esther's head. She awed at the little gold ring above her head. It may be just a small example of the King's magic, but it was enough for any pony to marvel at it.

"Oh I-I don't know about that. I just...like being around animals. That's all."

Then, she shooed the little halo away and it flew out of the window like a dove.

"And I bet that they love being around you."

Esther looked up slightly from her embarrassed state. She was surprised to find his face closer to hers. She could fully see his exotic yellow and red eyes. Something was different about them. Before, the eyes were unfocused and hard to read. Now, they were locked upon her eyes. She also noticed that his majesty brought her hoof closer to his chest, as if trying to bring her closer to him.

Esther struggled to wiggle her hoof out of his paw, but his grip was too tight. No pony had ever hold her hoof for this long. She began to feel nervous, and her nerves turned into sweat trails on her forehead, her back, and her neck. She just prayed that his royal highness didn't notice. Anyway, Esther felt like she needed to change to the subject.

"I uh...also like g-gardens." Her mouth felt so dry when she spoke.

"Well, what a coincidence! The palace just happens to have the biggest and most luscious garden in the entire kingdom. Come, I'll show it to you!"

"No! I mean...that won't be necessary milord."

"I told you my dear, call me Xerxes."

"Okay, um, Xerxes. Anyway, it's alright. We can...see the garden some other time."

"Oh very well. But I'll hold you to it." Then, he added a cheeky wink and smile at the end of his statement.

She gulped at the King's response. _Oh dear. I just asked him out on a date. Didn't I?_ She pondered to herself.

"Any other interests?" He asked with an eager grin.

Esther couldn't believe how much Xerxes wanted to know about her. He, King Xerxes, the creature known for his selfishness and black heart...was gentle and friendly in their conversation. It was hard to believe such a thing, yet the great Sun Goddess had always taught her ponies that any creature is capable of good. So maybe...just maybe. Not only that, she had never meet some pony who wanted so much detail from her. She felt embarrassed because she always felt like her life wasn't terribly interesting. She also felt like her personality and interests were as dull as her own life.

She stuttered "M-Music. I l-like music."

"Really?!" he exclaimed joyously, "Do you sing or play any instruments?"

"No, I don't play any instruments. But...I like singing. But, I'm not very good at it."

"Nonsense! I'm sure that you're a marvelous singer."

"I appreciate the flattery your highn-I mean Xerxes, but..."

"I know! You can sing us a song! Oh, it'll be great!"

"What?! No, your majesty! I.."

Xerxes jumped out of his seat and instantly poofs himself and Esther away. The guest witnessed a grand Proscenium stage magically appeared on the other side room. Little by little, lights and microphones and curtains show up on the stage.

Then, the guests saw their King and the pegasus named Esther magically arrive on the stage. Especially, in the center of the stage. The spotlight focused heavily on them, and Xerxes tapped the mic repeatedly.

His majesty announced in an excited tone, "Ladies and well...mostly ladies. For tonight's entertainment, may I introduce the one and only...Esther!"

Xerxes immediately clapped like a giddy foal while making room for the terrified Esther on stage. With a snap of his tail feathers, he poofed up some red velvet theatre seats in front of stage for every pony to sit and watch in.

His Majesty placed himself in the center of the front row. He waited with great anticipation for the sweet mare to sing. He had a feeling that her singing was just as lovely as her speaking voice.

Meanwhile, poor Esther was standing in front of the mic...with her knees shaking like a leaf and her eyes staring into the eyes of her audience.

All that she could think to herself was _Me and my big mouth._

Esther unintentionally held her breath. Her back was stiff yet weak all at the same time. She felt so faint. She wanted to faint in order to escape this public humiliation, but her body wasn't listening her.

She kept wishing that Moriyah was here. If her cousin was there, she could have helped Esther escape this. She could have dragged her away from the King. Instead, Moriyah had to guard the palace from the outside with the other guards.

If her cousin was here...she could comfort Esther and give her courage. The yellow pegasus tried to remember from some wise Moriyah advice.

_Whenever you feel scared or alone, just sing the song. And you'll never need to be afraid..._

Those words echoed in Esther's mind for some reason. _Why was that?_ she wondered.

She had to give it shot. After all,King Xerxes was expecting a song. She'll have to change some of the lyrics dealing with Celestia, but...

_It will work. S_he told herself.

She brought herself closer to the mic...took a deep breath in...closed her eyes and sang beautifully...  
_The battle is not ours_  
_We look to love_  
_For it will guide us safely through_  
_And help us rise above_  
_So do not be afraid_  
_We need not run and hide_  
_For there is nothing we can't face_  
_When love is on our side_

She took his breath away. This sweet and beautiful creature took his breath away. He couldn't believe it. In a matter of one minute, his heart skipped a beat. He lingered on every note and every sound she made. She made the lyrics linger within him.

For some reason, the word "love" lingered in him. King Xerxes had never given that word any consideration. It was a strange and foreign concept to him. He never thought in his wild dreams that any form of love would appear to him. It's understandable. He was the kind of creature to never seek love and never loved others in return. It was in his nature to be chaotic,powerful, manipulative, and have fun at the expense of others. Those kind of qualities can only earn terror and fear.

Yet here he was...daydreaming absurd fantasies about him and Esther. Walking out in the palace garden underneath the desert sun...sweetly holding one another and staring into the each other's eyes. And eventually...it would lead to a soft but warm kiss. Usually, Xerxes would scoff or gag at disgust at something like that. But with Esther...she was the exception. Just the thought of kissing her made his wings flutter.

This Esther had accomplished what no pony could. She had cared for his well being, she was able to read him without even trying, and she wanted to meet him and get to know him. And to top it all off, she sang a song...just for him.

This pony was the kindest, the most compassionate, and the gentlest soul he had ever met. He just couldn't let this mare slip through his fingers.

King Xerxes knew what he had to do.

"I have made my decision!" he announced to the audience.

There was great silence in the feast hall. The king slowly walked to the stage. He stared at Esther with determination in his eyes and in his smile. Esther looked completely bewildered.

Once Xerxes was by her side, he gently took her hoof into his paws. This made Esther blush once more.

He proudly proclaimed with hope and light in his eyes, "You, my dear and wonderful Esther, shall be my new queen."

In her response, she whispered "W-What?!"

He turned back to the audience,while still holding her hoof. He exclaimed happily to them, "All hail Queen Esther!"

The audience stood from their seats and stomped their hooves joyously. They happily cheered "All hail Queen Esther!"

The pink belly dancer pony shouted while jumping out of the crowd "This calls for a celebration song!"

Then, she springs herself and her sister Tsoori to the center of the stage. After that, the pink pony randomly pulls an accordion from behind her back and yells into the microphone "Hit it sis!"

With an accompaniment of her sister's accordion, Tsoori dryly sings...  
_Rocks are cuddly_  
_Rocks are cute_  
_They're never nasty or mean_  
_Esther will give a home to all the lost rocks..._

Then, her sister loudly sings at the end...  
_When she becomes queeeennn!_

Their performance was meet with the awkward and confused faces of the crowd, random coughing in the back,and desert crickets chirping outside the palace. Even the king was uncomfortable with their song selection.

He gently called out to the pink mare "Um Simcha?"

"Yes, your majesty?" said Simcha with a smile.

"Maybe you should sing a...different...song for the parade tomorrow? Sound good?"

"Okie doki loki Kingie!"

**Author's Note: Fluttershy's outfit is basically my cover art picture for thus story, it was designed and created by Trotsworth on Deviantart. So,I do not own it. The character Tsoori is played by Maud Pie, and Simcha is played by our sweet Pinkie Pie. Tsoori is a Hebrew name meaning "Fortress, Shelter, and solid rock." While Simcha is a Hebrew word for "gladness and joy." Next Chapter will be up either by next Friday or the Monday after that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. MissKoi also doesn't own Disney's Aladdin song "Prince Ali" and it's lyrics, for it rightfully belongs to it's owners and creators. I had to change some of the lyrics for sake of plot.**  
**I dedicate this chapter to my new readers and my old readers, who keep giving me so much love and support. Seriously, you guys are the best:)**

Chapter 4: The New Queen of Saddle Arabia

A title card appeared before us, titled in elegant font...

"The Next Day"

The title card was being hold up by our one and only narrator. She cheerfully smirks at us and comments "What? You were expecting some narration perhaps."

She chuckled lightly before disappearing into the shadows with her title card.

In her disappearance, it shows a large crowd of ponies waiting inside of a tall building. The tall building was located at the beginning of the main boulevard of the kingdom.

Esther was peeking through the cracks of the front door and saw the Saddle Arabian citizens lining up on each side of the main boulevard. She was wearing a flowing white shirt accented with diamond beads around all. She also had a pure white saddle on her back, diamonds embedded in her mane and tail, a thin but shimmering light blue veil on her muzzle, white feathers sticking on top of head, an a golden but thin topaz incrusted tiara on her forehead.

Just seeing all those waiting for the parade...waiting for her...she felt like she could huddle into a corner and never come out.

_How did this all happen? _She thought to herself.

Yesterday, she just an ordinary mare. But now...she's the queen of all Saddle Arabia.

_Why did this happen?_ she also thought to herself.

"Great view, huh?"

Esther quickly spins around and sees King Xerxes with his head near hers. He had a very excited grin on his face. His royal Higness was wearing his usual royal gear, with golden trimmings and accents all over. She backed away from Xerxes, and turned her head slightly away from him.

"Well, um, not exactly."

"What's the matter my dear? Aren't you...excited for your parade?"

"It's...not that. It's just...all those ponies out there. They'll all be...staring at me."

"Well of course they will be! After all, you are their new queen!"

She whispers nervously "But...that's the problem. You see, I have terrible stage fright."

"Stage fright? But...you were able to perform last night just fine and..."

"Only because you requested me to do so, your majesty."

King Xerxes then felt a twinge of guilt piercing through his heart. As much as he loved the fact that she sang for him last night, he felt awful in forcing her to face her fear. And now, he was doing it again. What kind of king was he if he couldn't make his own queen happy? Especially after doing so much for him.

Then, a oil lamp with a fire coming out of it's spout appeared above his head. He exclaimed to himself "Aha!" After, he licked two fingers and pinched the fire out of his idea lamp.

He snapped his tail feather together and magically summons an Asian elephant in the room. This elephant made some of the ponies in the room to shatter and run away from the large creature. The elephant was decorated with bells and tassels and flowers all over his body. And on top of it's back, was a colorful tented elephant saddle...big enough for two ponies to sit in.

"Oh Esther!" Xerxes chimed, "There's someone here that wants to meet you."

Esther lifts her gaze towards the King and gazes upon the giant and beautiful elephant behind him. She gasped excitedly at it. He could see the stars in her eyes,and her little gasp made him chuckle.

The shy pegasus flutters joyously towards the elephant and proclaims "Oh my goodness! An Asian elephant!"

King Xerxes follows his queen casually while laughing "I knew that she would cheer you up."

"Oh what's her name?"

"That's up for you to decide, my dear."

Esther looks up into the beautiful long eyelashesd brown eyes of her new friend. The elephant was so calm and peaceful, despite the large number of ponies surrounding at it. The gentle giant reaches it's trunk towards Esther's hoof and lightly touches it. Esther, like a foal, uses her hooves to lightly pet and hold the elephant's trunk.

Esther felt like she was in an amazing dream. She had read about these wonderful creatures, but never thought that she would meet one in person.

She whispered sweetly while smiling at the elephant, "Gabrielle. Gabrielle is a nice name."

"Gabrielle it is." Xerxes softly commented while smiling lovingly at Esther.

Then, he continued in the same tone while patting Gabrielle's trunk, "She can be our escort for the parade...if you want."

"Really?! We can ride her?!"

"But of course!"

"Really?! Oh my goodness! Thank you Xerxes! Thank you so much! Did you hear that Gabrielle? We can get to go to the parade together."

Then, Esther gave Gabrielle a big warm hug around her trunk. And Gabrielle responded by wrapping it's trunk slightly around the pegasus's waist.

Xerxes soon added in a slight nervous tone "Just don't forget that...I'll be there too."

Esther released her grip on Gabrielle's trunk, and turned her body to face Xerxes. His majesty continued while rubbing the back if his neck, "I just don't want you to feel alone. You know. And I figured that...I could be the company you need. Along with Gabrielle of course."

Esther blushed. This was a whole new side to the King. He was nervous, hesitant, and shy. It was strange for Esther because she had so many sides to this mysterious creature within a matter of hours. There was always a new surprise to him, and he only revealed these surprises whenever she was around. A peculiar dilemma for Esther to solve on her own.

However, she felt extremely grateful for the King's kindness and consideration. A shy smile slowly grew on her face...and this smile was for Xerxes. His bright toothy grin returned once more once he saw her smile.

Moriyah marches in and announces to her King with a formal guard bow "The streets are cleared, your excellency."

Xerxes cheers while clapping his hands together "Excellent! Let's get this shing-ding started!"

Moriyah bows again, with a blank expression on her, she replies "Right away your majesty."

Then, she lifts her eyes towards Esther. Her sweet and shy cousin stared at with such innocent eyes...begging for Moriyah to talk to her and soothe her of her troubles. It took of the purple unicorn's will power to look away from Esther and head to her troops towards the front building. Moriyah kept telling herself that Esther will be fine and that she'll see her tonight.

_Oh King Xerxes...why did you have to take Esther?_ She sadly thought to herself.

Esther watched sadly at her cousin...walking away from her. She knew that Moriyah couldn't be seen talking to her on a casual level, especially around Hamana. But still...it felt so strange for Esther to be in a position higher than her older cousin. It's like Esther became the older more stern older sister to Moriyah.

"Are you ready to go my sweet?"

Esther turned her head around and saw Xerxes holding out his lion paw to her...while hanging on to the ladder climbing up to the tented saddle on Gabrielle's back. At first, she didn't want to take his paw. However...his eager yet kind smile changed her mind.

As soon as she placed her hoof in his paw, he excitedly flew her up the ladder and into their seats in the saddle. With a snap of his talon, the ponies in front of Gabrielle opened the front doors and marched through.

Simcha exclaimed while jumping "Let's do this!"

Then, Gabrielle carrying The King and Queen followed soon after the crowd of ponies into the sunny streets of Saddle Arabia.

The civilians were in star struck awe of the parade. There were fire breathers, balloons, confetti, flowers, acrobats, ribbon dancers, and exotic creatures of all sorts dancing on the street. Hamana rode in her usual golden chariot, only this time pulled guards instead of those over worked colts.

She waved at the ponies on the street with great pride in herself. She had did it. She had found the King a queen. And in a short amount of time too! She felt giddy like a school filly. She looks back slightly at the royal couple behind her. Riding their lavished elephant. King Xerxes was waving slowly at his subjects with a prideful smirk on his face. Hamana could tell that he was proud of his little prize by his side. Sweet Esther. She was waving at the cheering crowd with a nervous smile. Hamana also noticed that a cheering rainbow pegasus catches Esther's eye. The rainbow pegasus kept cheering Esther's name, this made the new queen genuinely smile.

Hamana smirks at Esther. She then ponders to herself _Better her than the Great and Powerful Hamana to be his Queen. It takes a mad mare to love him. Besides, Hamana would prefer to rule this kingdom alone, thank you very much._

She turns around to the front and goes back to waving at the Saddle Arabians.

Moriyah and the King's army marched in front of this parade and proudly sing out loud...  
_Make way for the King and Queen!_  
_Say hey! It's the King and Queen!_

There was a group of belly dancers prancing about behind the King's army of guards. And this group was lead by none other than Simcha. She sings while bouncing around to the crowds on the street...  
_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_  
_Hey you!_  
_Let us through!_  
_It's a bright new star!_  
_Oh Come!_  
_Be the first on your block to meet her eye!_

After that, she bangs on a couple of the ponies like bongos and drums some large flower pots by the streets. She sings along to her beat...  
_Make way!_  
_Here they come!_  
_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_  
_Are you gonna love these guys!_

She points her hoof towards the royal elephant, directing the audience's attention towards King Xerxes and Queen Esther. She sings cheerfully...  
_The King and Queen! The Fabulous We!_  
_Of Saddle Arabia!_  
_Genuflect, show some respect_  
_Down on one knee!_  
_Now, try your best to stay calm_  
_Brush up your sunday salaam_  
_Then come and meet their spectacular_  
_coterie!_

King Xerxes magically lifts Esther and places her, standing on her hind legs, on the top of Gabrielle's raised trunk. This made Esther stiffen, for she was also afraid of heights. She kept her front hooves close to her chest, and focused on keeping her balance. Meanwhile, Simcha particularly sings to the stallions on the crowd, and points their gazes towards Esther. Hearts formed in their eyes seeing the beautiful pegasus.  
_Esther the Queen!_  
_Lovely is she!_  
_Of Saddle Arabia!_  
_Prettier than ten mares, definitely!_  
_She faced the galloping hordes_  
_A hundred bad guys with swords_  
_Who made those goons and their lords swoon?_  
_Why, Esther the Queen!_

Simcha sings while dancing around the gold camels and peacocks marching on the street...  
_They've got seventy-five golden camels_  
_Purple peacocks_  
_They've got fifty-three_

Simcha climbs up Gabrielle's foot and sings...  
_When it comes to exotic-type mammals_  
_Has they got a zoo?_  
_I'm telling you,_  
_it's a world-class menagerie!_

King Xerxes magically lifts Esther back into her seat in the saddle. Then, he stands up and poses for the audience below, with a toothy smirk on his face. He even added muscles into his arms for a more impressive show. Esther tries to contain her own giggles. Simcha randomly pops up behind the couple and sings...  
_King Xerxes! Handsome is he,of Saddle Arabia!_  
_That physique! How can you speak_  
_Weak at the knee_  
_Well, get on out in that square_  
_Adjust your veil and prepare_  
_To gawk and grovel and stare at King Xerxes!_

Then every pony performing and marching sang together while cute little white monkeys scurried around...  
_They got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_

A couple of the stoic guards danced in a jazzy way while singing with great happiness...  
_They got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!_

Every pony in the parade sings harmoniously together while King Xerxes throws gold coins to the audience...  
_And to view them his royal majesty charges no fee_

The civilians greedily gathered the gold coins in their hooves, and happily sang to their King...  
_He's generous, so generous_

Simcha sings while riding the golden chariot with Hamana...  
_They got slaves, They got servants and flunkies_

Hamana's face changes from an egotistical smile to a frustrated frown when Simcha points her hoof at her when the word "flunkies" was mention. But luckily, Simcha skipped out of Hamana's chariot before the blue unicorn straggled her.

The royal parade was getting closer to the palace, and as they approached the hill, they sang...  
_They bow to their whim, love serving them_  
_They're just lousy with loyalty to King Xerxes!_  
_And his Queen!_

BAM! They burst through the front gates and proclaimed in their song...  
_The King and Queen!_  
_The Amorous we! Of Saddle Arabia_  
_They're just a couple lovely to see_  
_And that, good ponies, is why they got dolled up and dropped by_  
_With sixty hippos, llamas galore_  
_With their bears and lions_  
_A brass band and more_  
_With their forty bakers, their cooks, candle-stick makers,_  
_And birds that warble on key!_  
_Make way for the King and Queen!_

Every pony laughed and cheered when the parade was over. They disburse into separate directions in the palace and went to their usual duties. While Gabrielle took the royal couple to the back of the palace.

Once Gabrielle elephant stopped at their destination, Esther and Xerxes carefully climb down the saddle ladder. They were laughing together, showing just how much fun they had the parade. Especially Esther.

She exclaimed while trying to calm down her laughter, "That was so much fun! I never knew that parades could be so wonderful."

"You see my dear, you had nothing to fear. You're alot braver than you get yourself credit for. All that you had to do was just let it out."

"M-Maybe." Then, Esther calmly walked to Gabrielle and hugged her trunk so dearly, "Thank you Gabrielle, you were so lovely today."

Gabrielle, in response, grabbed Esther by the waist and picked her up two feet from the ground. As if to give her a tight yet lifting hug. This made Esther giggle sweetly. King Xerxes began to appreciate, and even adore, the sound of her laughter. It sounded like little chimes blowing in the desert breeze. Funny, he never thought he could love the sound chimes before.

When Gabrielle put Esther back on the ground, the yellow pegasus finally took in the beautiful details of her surroundings. She was in a garden. A large, luscious, green garden filled with jasmine, palm trees, a pond, lotus flowers, cactuses, birds of paradise, and more. Esther slowly looked around this magical place. She felt like she was in one of her dreams. She couldn't believe her own eyes.

"I told ya that I hold you to your word."

Esther turned around and saw his majesty...a couple of feet from her...standing by Gabrielle...with a warm smile on his face. She had almost forgot that promise she made to him last night.

"You...you weren't kidding about this garden. It's...it's beautiful."

"Just like you my dearest."

Esther's eyes widen, her face turned red. Her heart began to pound in her chest when he started to walk towards her.

"That is why I officially named this wonderful place after you."

"Oh n-no, y-you don't have t-to do that." She stuttered with fear in her voice, "I-I d-don't need a garden named after me. Really."

"Oh please, it was the least I could do. After all, I am your king now. And you..."

Xerxes took both of her front hooves into his paw and claw. He cooed softly "are now my loving and devoted queen." Her face reddened more. She could her whole body shaking from his touch. She didn't think it was possible but...he took her breath away.

Then, he took her by the waist and hold her high with his arms. He brought his face a couple of inches away from hers. Her eyes expressed uncertainty and terror of what he was going to do next. He sighed in a soothing and deep voice "And...we finally get to be alone...as king and queen."

Now, her heart was pounding in her ears. Her head felt so hot and faint that she could pass out. Everything was going so fast. Her mind in a swirling blur. What was she to do? Especially now that his lips were getting closer...and closer...to her lips. It was too soon for a kiss! They just meet last night! Esther had to think of something clever...and fast!

Just when Xerxes had closed his eyes...and just when his kiss was just centimeters away...a soft yet hard touch stopped his lips. He opened eyes and saw it was Esther's delicate hoof that stopped his kiss.

Esther then reasoned with a nervous smile, "I am actually...quite tired for the moment." She fake yawned to emphasize her point, "Oh yes, very tired. I should really...take a nap. Yes! A nap should do the trick! Oh um, is that...alright your maj-I mean...Xerxes?"

He replied in a confused tone "Oh, um, yes. Of course. What was I thinking? That parade must have taken alot out you. Here, let me take you to your room."

King Xerxes then cradles his ne bride in his arms, preparing to teleport them both. Esther gives little wave good bye to Gabrielle,who was now by the pond. The gentle elephant gave Esther a friendly wave before they poofed away by magic.

When Esther opened her eyes, she saw that she and his royal highness standing outside a tall and two handle bedroom door...in a great and long hall.

While the King settled Esther back on the ground, he stated "Ah here we are, your room. Now, if you need anything...anything at all, my room is just down the hall."

"Thank you, um, Xerxes. I appreciate your hospitality."

"Also, if you're not too busy tomorrow," he commented nervously while rubbing the back of his neck, "would you perhaps...like to...join me...in the throne room?"

"Oh, um...sure. I...I don't see why not."

The King's nerves melted away, and a big happy smile soon returned to his face. He exclaimed to her "Wonderful! See you tomorrow my sweet!"

With a snap of his talon, the draconquees teleported himself into his bedroom. He pumps his fist and cheers "Yes! Nailed it! Oh Xerxes, you sly dog you. Ha ha!"

As soon as the King poofed away, Esther quickly opened the bedroom door and slammed it behind her. She let out a sigh of relief as she slide softly against the door behind her. Today was just...too much for her.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to find a large group of mares in her room. Staring at her and smiling at her. She jumped and squeaked in fear at them. Soon, they all bowed their heads to her and graciously stated "Welcome your majesty."

"Oh, um, hello. Who are you?"

An orange earth pony with blonde hair came up to Esther and explained "We're your ladies in waiting, your majesty. And I'm Ruth, your first lady in waiting. Pleasure to meet ya."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too. All of you. Um, Ruth?"

"Yes, your excellency?"

"Um...is it alright if every pony just calls me Esther? I mean, it's my real name and.."

"I'm afraid that we can't do that your highness."

"Oh, I see." Esther uttered in disappointment.

Ruth then asked "Anything we can help you with, Queen Esther?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I was just going to change and take a nap."

"Oh but your highness, we can do that. Girls!"

Esther then got swarmed by the large crowd of ladies in waiting. They were tugging on her clothes, her legs, her hooves, and even her hair. Esther squeaked and squeaked in their gasp, praying for them to stop.

Then...the tugging stop. Esther looked down and saw that she was in silky smooth pajamas. It felt like she was wearing a cloud. She touched the sleeves, it like petting a kitten.

"Oh wow..." she whispered out loud.

Then, the ladies in waiting picked up their new queen and tucked her into her cushiony queen sized bed. As they slowly approach the bedroom door, Ruth gently reminded Esther "If ya need anything your highness, we'll be right outside."

"T-Thank you."

All the ladies bowed and announced together "You're welcome your majesty. Good night."

The large group of mares quietly shut the giant doors behind them. Leaving Esther...alone...in the large yet ravishing room. She brought the sheets close to her muzzle and whimpers "Good night."

* * *

"Psst! Esther!"

The shy pegasus was awoken by the sounding of tapping on her bedroom window in the middle of the night.

She carefully removed her head off her pillow and directed her gaze towards the window.

"Moriyah!" she exclaimed happily.

Her cousin smiled back at her and waved. She was standing on the Queen's private balcony outside the bedroom windows. Esther excitedly leaps out of bed and heads toward the balcony.

Esther opens the windows quickly in order to hug her cousin tightly and lovingly.

She proclaims with glee "Cousin Moriyah!Oh! I've missed you soo much."

Moriyah pats on her cousin's back and responds with warmth in her tone, "I've miss you too Essie. I've missed you so much."

They separate a little from their hug, in order to see each others face. Moriyah then tells Esther "I'm so sorry that I had to ignore you today. I didn't want to. It's just..."

"It's alright Moriyah, I understand why you did it. We get to talk now and that's all that matters."

Moriyah smiles brightly at her cousin, so thankful that Esther is so understanding and kind at all costs. But then, a question bubbled from her throat, "How are you doing Esther? He's not...mistreating you...is he?"

"No...He isn't mistreating me. In fact, he has done nothing but spoil me all day."

"But...you're not happy."

Esther slowly releases Moriyah from her grip. She reaches for the tiara on top of her head and looks at it. She explains in a somber tone, "He...never asked me Moriyah. He never asked me if I wanted to be queen. Or if I wanted to be his queen. Or if I...love him. In fact, I don't even know if he loves me."

"Esther..." The purple unicorn gently places her hoof on her cousin's shoulder.

"It's okay Moriyah, it isn't your fault."

The captain of guard then remarked in a determined tone and slightly pacing the balcony floor, "Oh Esther, there just has to be a good reason why you're here."

"W-What do you mean?"

"There has to be a reason why Celestia sent you here and why She made you Queen. After all, She just couldn't just let one of Her ponies live like this!"

"You...you think that Celestia sent me here? For a reason? Why?"

"I do not know what the reason may be, but I do know that Celestia has a plan. A plan for each us. A destiny...a purpose that She has designed for each pony. And that includes you too Esther."

"M-Me...Oh no, She doesn't have that kind of plan for me. I'm just an ordinary mare. What can I do?"

"Esther, you can do more than you know."

The yellow pegasus backed away from her cousin...step by step...trying to comprehend what her cousin is telling her. But, her mind just didn't want to believe in her cousin's words...even though they sounded sincere and true.

Esther finally utters after a long moment of silence, "It's getting late. You should probably go to bed."

"I, uh, guess you're right. I'll...see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow."

As Moriyah climbs down the palace wall, Esther slowly returns to her grand bed. She gives her tiara once last look before placing it on her bed stand.

The new queen of Saddle Arabia...drifted into the land of her dreams. The dreams about her normal yet peaceful life before all this.

**Author's Note: Phew! That was a long chapter! But it was worth it:) Esther's parade outfit is basically her outfit from the last chapter, only with a different color scheme and different jewels and a tiara. I do not own the outfit, it belongs to Trotsworth on Deviantart. Fun fact: I just found out from one of my readers, LiteralSacrasm100Fun, that Ruth is a Hebrew name meaning "friend." I didn't know that when picking out that name for Applejack. I just picked it because it was a pretty name from the Bible and I thought it would fit AJ. Next chapter will be next Friday. If you guys have time, check out my new comedy one-shot called "Disorientated":)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. MissKoi also doesn't own The Broadway version of Disney's Aladdin song "Friend Like Me" &amp; it's lyrics, for they all belong to it's respective owners and creators. I had to change some of the lyrics as well cut some out in order to fit in the plot of my story. I also do not own any Disney references or any other references I make in this chapter.**

**Wow:0...I can't believe it guys...this story has reached 21 favorites and 20 follows. This is the most currently popular story on my account on Fanfiction. I can't believe how this story became so popular so quickly, it's crazy. All I can say is thank you. Thank you thank you so much for the love on this story:) So tell me, which is it about this story that's capturing your interest? Is it the Fluttercord? The Aladdin references? The Veggie Tales references? The setting? The original story it's based on? Let me know:)**

Chapter 5: Drama in Throne Room

Esther woke up the next morning surprisingly well. The desert sun and the wind peeked through her window nicely, and her body felt like it was sleeping on a bed of roses all night. She never had such a refreshing yet relaxing night's sleep before.

She gently pulled herself out of bed and walked towards the window. She opened it and strolled out to the balcony. It truly was a beautiful view of the kingdom, and she took in the loveliness of the day. Then, she noticed something below. It was her garden...or should she say...the garden. She still didn't confortable in claiming the garden as hers. Anyway, didn't know that her room looked over the green little paradise. Was this...perhaps...Xerxes's doing?

She shook her head of this thought and focused on the garden below. She saw all the wonderful and exotic creatures from the parade yesterday. She waved at them and happily proclaimed good morning to them. She even saw her dear friend Gabrielle by a wide and fluffy tree,rubbing her head against it trunk. Esther waved at Gabrielle and yelled good morning to her. The sweet elephant responded by waving back at Esther. She even lifted her foot towards Esther, in order to show her desire for the small pegasus to shake her large foot.

The new queen went into her room in order to change out of her PJs. She decided to wear this one gorgeous light blue outfit hanging in the giant bedroom closest. Esther wondered if the Queen Vashti wore this outfit. Thinking about the previous queen made her wonder what the King did...in order to get rid of her. Will he get rid of her if he gets bored with her?

_No!_ Esther told herself, _I can't think like that. I need to give him a chance . He is my husband now, so...I should try showing him love and kindness. After all...he's been nothing but kind to me since I got here._

As Esther sleeked the soft outfit on her body, she was surprised that her ladies in waiting were not in her room already...preparing her for her appearance in the throne room. Maybe she woke up earlier than every pony else? After she placed the light blue headband with the sapphire stone on her forehead, she scurried out of her bedroom.

Esther quietly sneaked through the grand hallways of the palace. She didn't want to wake up any sleeping ponies, if it's still too early in the morning.

The shy pegasus wondered why the King wanted to meet in the throne room. Especially in the morning. Was he going to give her a tour of the palace? Was he going to show her how to rule over the kingdom with him? Or...did he simply want to get know her better?

There's was one way to find out...and she was standing in front of the tall door to the throne room.

* * *

Xerxes, while looking into his portable little mirror, pulls back his black zebra mane with his paw. Just to see whether he likes the sleek look or not.

He gave the mirror a toothy smile and slowly lifted his paw away from his mane. His hair stayed sleek...for a couple of seconds. As soon as his mane poofed straight up, his portable mirror cracked. And his toothy grin was replaced with a pout.

_Every pony's a critique. _He thought to himself.

"Hamana," he remarked, "Do you think that Esther likes me?"

His Majesty is sitting on his magnificent and tall onyx and ruby throne. There's a slightly smaller and polished golden throne decorated with rose quartz butterflies on his right. On the right of Esther's throne is a even smaller white marble throne decorated with amethyst stars, and this throne belonged to Hamana. On the King's left is a baby purple dragon sitting on regular sized white marble chair. He was scribbling all the words of King Xerxes on his scroll, while wearing a white toga robe and a light red curly hat.

Hamana replied to His Royal Highness, "But of course she does, your most chaoticness. How can she not? After all, you're the king of all Saddle Arabia."

"But what if I wasn't king?"

"Your majesty, you have more magic than ten kings. You outrank all the unicorn stallions in Equestria. No mare in the kingdom would pass that up."

"Is that all I have to offer her? Power..." King Xerxes sighed.

"Um, of course that's not all you have to offer, your majesty." She nervously stated, "You also...have...charm! Yes charm! And charisma! Wit! Personality! And of course your dashing good looks. How can any mare resist that?"

"You're right Hamana! How can she resist that? Phew! Thank you my dear, for a moment, I was turning into a real Debby Downer."

"Happy to be of service, your magnificence."

Meanwhile, on the stained class window ceiling of the throne room,there were two fillies. Ali and Kalli...aka The Cutie Jewel Sisters. Ali is the eldest sister and the leader of the group. She's a pink unicorn filly with purple and white swirly mane with a silver tiara cutiemark. While Kalli is a silver, braided mane earth pony filly with a silver spoon as her cutiemark. The younger sister even fashioned a pair of light blue glasses.

"You remember the plan, right?" Ali asked while placing a chef's hat on her head.

"Sure I do sis. How can I forget? But..."

"But what?! What is, like, the problem?!"

"Well, why couldn't I be the chef? I mean, this piano..." Kalli points to the grand piano next to them. The piano had a giant hook in the middle of it, along with a thick climbing rope tied around the hook and a pulley system that's on the floor.

Kalli continues with "is hard to hold up by myself. It would be easy for you to hold it. You know, with your magic and all."

"Ugh Kalli! I can't believe you! Have you already forgotten that I'm the oldest?! That I'm the leader?! And only I know what's best for us?! And you're...

Kalli sighed with her head down,"The follower."

"That's right, and don't you forget it. Oh just think Kalli! Once King Xerxes is out of the way, Saddle Arabia will belong to us."

"Yay us!"

"Indeed. Now, if you excuse me...I have to give His Majesty a little wedding present."

Ali and Kalli snickered devilishly to each other before departing ways.

KNOCK KNOCK! The sound came from one of the sides door in the throne room.

"Hm?" The King wondered aloud, "Who could that be?"

Xerxes walked from his throne and approached the side door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a tall yet delicious wedding cake...along with a smiling filly chef.

"Hello King!" she greeted.

She pushed the cake out of the kitchen and placed the culinary masterpiece in front of the King's Throne.

Xerxes slowly followed after the chef and asked suspiciously "Who are you?"

"I'm Sweet Diamond, you're new royal chef!"

"What happened to the old royal chef?" Hamana asked with her eyes narrowed on the pink unicorn filly.

"She quit. On short notice. I know, so unprofessional. But unlike her, I'm so professional."

"Aren't you a little young to be a chef?" Hamana asked again.

"Well I'm...just...short for my age. That's all. Anyway, because I'm new, I wanted to introduce myself to the King and his lovely new bride. What better way to break the sand than to bake a cake?"

King Xerxes walked around the wedding cake, and look up and down at all the details. He then questioned with his eyes still glued on the cake, "What kind of cake is it?"

"It's His Majesty's favorite, chocolate cake with cotton candy frosting."

"Ooohhh yummy! Hmmm, let me taste."

"But, your majesty." Hamana pleaded.

"What? I need to taste it."

King Xerxes sticks his finger into the fluffy and sticky cake and pull out a good amount of chocolate and frosting to lick.

Meanwhile, Sweet Diamond aka Ali looked up slightly and saw her sister holding up the grand piano above the ceiling with the pulley system she constructed. Her sister was struggling with all her breath and might, while Ali looked back at the King with an evil gleam in her eye.

As soon as the cake entered into his mouth, Xerxes moaned in pleasure, "Mhmmm! This is good! Wait until Esther tries this! Here Hamana, have a go."

The blue unicorn did as she was asked and tasted the cake.

The front doors of the throne room were opened by Moriyah, who was keeping guard in her little corner. Esther entered into the room.

The shy Pegasus immediately noticed Xerxes, Hamana and a small filly standing around the giant wedding cake. The king instantly recognized his queen and waved to her, "Ah Esther! There you are, check out this yummy wedding cake that our new royal chef made us!"

Esther smiled at Xerxes and strolled towards the royal chef's cake. However, she was stopped by the sudden glow lighting up behind her.

She turned around and saw her cousin's horn pointed towards the ceiling. Just waiting to blast something out if the sky with her magic. But...what was this something?

Esther took a closer look at the ceiling and saw...another pony and...it was pulling on a rope. And the rope was attached to...a giant grand piano!

"Stop, it's a trap!" she cried out.

And in that moment, Kalli couldn't hold the piano anymore. The giant musical instrument crashed through the stain glass and head straight towards the cake and the ponies surrounding it. Esther flew towards Xerxes and pushed him out of the way. While Ali and Hamana jumped out of the way quickly.

Moriyah blasted her magic at the piano before it crashed into the cake. First, she incase the piano in a giant pink magic bubble. Once it was safe in it's barrier, she cast a spell to make it explode and turn to dust inside. Then, she poofed away the bubble as if it never existed in the first place.

Soon, the other guards arrive in the throne room and used their magic to incase Ali and Kalli in magical shackles.

Meanwhile, Esther and Xerxes were on the floor together. With the small Pegasus on top of the long draconequus. The King was the first to wake up. His head aches and his muscles were sore. Who knew that a tiny mare like Esther could have so much strength? Wait a minute...Esther!

He looked down and saw Esther laying on top of his chest, probably sore just like him. "Esther, Esther! Are you alright?" He exclaimed in a worried tone.

Xerxes let out a sigh of relief once she started to woke up. She fluttered her eyes at Xerxes and uttered out while holding her heads "X-Xerxes. What...what happened?"

"You saved my life, that's what happened."

"Saved? Oh I don't know about that, your majesty."

Esther's face was flushed and red, clearly showing her embarrassed state to her new husband. She slowly and quietly removed herself from the King's chest, however...Xerxes blocked her path by coiling his paw and claw around her waist. And this reddened her face even more.

"I beg to differ my dear." He remarked with a mischievous smirk.

Their moment was soon interrupted by the sounds of struggle and Hamana rising to her hooves. King Xerxes and Queen Esther got up from the floor and approached the criminals in the guards' hooves.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" King Xerxes commented with a sense of pride and victory in his voice.

He continued, with his head lowered to the fillies' eye level, "Why, it's the Cutie Brat Thieves."

"It's the Cutie Jewel Sisters!" Kalli growled.

"Ugh, save it Kalli." Ali mumbled.

"Did you honestly think..." Xerxes gloated, "that dropping a piano on my head would take me out? HA! Who's bright idea was that?"

Baba scowled and turned her gaze towards her sister. Ali sneered back at her sister, and stuck her tongue at her.

"I need a special kind of punishment for you two idiots. Now, let's see. Would it be the chamber of quick sand? The chamber of poison joke? Or even the chamber of never ending reruns? No...how about... banishment to the outlands?"

"What?!" The sisters shouted, "Noooo!"

"Excellent choice, your excellency." Hamana applauded.

"Xerxes wait! You can't do that!" Esther pleaded.

"Why not my dear?"

"Xerxes, they're just fillies. They're young. They didn't know any better. They just need to learn from their mistakes, that's all. Please, have mercy."

"Oh very well my dearest. Then, I decree that these two fillies to be imprisoned in the chamber of perpetual tickling for the next five years."

"What?!" Ali and Baba yelled in desperation.

"No wait!" Esther called out.

"You heard the King, take these criminals to the chamber immediately." Hamana commanded.

Moriyah and the guards bowed to The King, The Queen, and Hamana before departing the throne room. With the two fillies desperately struggling in their grip. Esther watched the sisters dragged to their doom, with horror and sadness in her eyes.

"Well, now that's out of the way." Hamana stated, "Let's get back to business, your majesty."

"Actually Hamana, how about if you take Scribbler..." King Xerxes poofs the purple baby dragon at Hamana's side and continues with, "and you two handle that political stuff for me? Okay?"

"But your excellency, there's so much that needs to be done today."

Xerxes lowered his head to Hamana's ear and spoke through his forced smile, "And I'm sure that Scribbler can help you with all of that. In other words, am-scray!"

SNAP! Xerxes teleports Hamana and Scribbler into another part of the palace...leaving him and his sweet Esther all alone.

Before Esther knew it, she was coiled in Xerxes's long serpent body and staring into his strange eyes once more. She couldn't help but blush in this close embrace with him.

The King smiled at his beautiful Queen and remarked "I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me today, my sweet. I felt like..."

POOF! Esther was holding Xerxes in a dancers dip, with His Majesty wearing a glimmering belly dancer's outfit. He finished his statement with, "a real damsel in distress."

POOF! Xerxes returned Esther back in his coils, all the while dressing back into his normal royal outfit. Esther nervously answered, while trying to avoid the King's gaze, "Actually, it was my-I mean the good captain Moriyah that saved your life. Without her, I would have never been able to push you out of the way."

"Moriyah huh. Well, she has always been a good servant to me. Remind me to send her a thank you card later."

Meanwhile, Hamana was spying on the royal couple through a peek hole in the front throne room door. She whispered loudly, "Moriyah?! Oh that does it! One way or another, that unicorn will pay for sticking her little horn into the King's affair!"

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Scribbler the baby dragon writing down every single word that she was saying.

"Scratch that out! You're suppose to write down the King's words, not Hamana's."

Scribbler rolled his eyes before he scratched out Hamana's words out completely with his quill.

Xerxes continued to praise, "But really my dear, it means so much to me knowing that it was you that pushed me out of the way."

"Well I...couldn't just let you get smashed. Now could I?"

"Oh my dearest, you continue to fascinate me more and more each and every day."

He cupped her chin gently and pushed away the strands of hair on her face. In order to take in her beauty...so close to his face. Esther's cheeks heat up like fire when Xerxes touched her face. She couldn't turn away, now that he held her face in his paw.

He sighed lovingly, "Since we're newly weds, I was thinking of getting you a wedding present. And I figured the best way to get you the best present ever is to ask you what you want. So, what will it be? Diamonds? Jewels? More animals? More gardens?"

"Oh, it's okay Xerxes, I don't need anything. Really. Especially since...I don't really have a wedding present for you."

"Oh you silly pony! You already gave me my present."

"R-Really? W-What did I give you?"

King Xerxes took both of Esther's front hooves into his hands, and brought them close to his chest. Just like the night they first met. "You marrying me, of course. Thanks to you, I get to have a wonderful wife to spoil and love for the rest of my eternity."

Esther was at a lost of words. Not because of the gift possibilities, but because of what King Xerxes just said about her. He was thankful to just have a wife like her. That thought alone made her heart flutter.

Oh why did he have to do this to her?! One minute, he's the tyrant that every pony fears and the next he's a doting husband. Esther wished that he makes up his mind soon because her heart can't take this.

"Well, y-you already named the palace garden after me. So...I-I really need anything else."

"Oh c'mon my dear. Give me a challenge! Let me do something extravagant for you! Oh, I get it now. You want me to surprise you! Don't worry sweetie, I know just what to do."

With a snap of his fingers, music began to play in the throne room. This caught sweet Esther off guard, as she wondered where the music was coming from.

POOF! Esther cowered in fear at the sight of thieves surrounding her in a circle. They all had sharp curved swords and they were ready to attack. However, Xerxes's voice sings in the background...  
_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_  
_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_

Then Xerxes popped out randomly from the back of her top, with a big smile on his face. However, the thieves came closer to the couple. Xerxes poofs his arms into where Esther's forelegs were and punches out the ruffians for her. He happily sings while doing this...  
_But Esther my dear, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_  
_You got a brand of magic never fails_  
_You got some power in your corner now_

POOF! The thieves disappear and Esther witnesses Xerxes transforming himself into a giant firework. While launching himself into the air to explode,Xerxes sings...  
_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

BOOM! BAM! While embodying the fiery lights and stars flying about in the room, King Xerxes sings...  
_You got some punch! Pizzazz! Yahoo and how!_

The firework show ends, and the draconequus turns himself into a golden oil lamp. The lamp appears in Esther's hooves, and Xerxes sings to her...  
_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_  
_And I'll say_

Blue smoke travels out of the golden lamp. And the smoke takes a form. It's Xerxes! And he's all blue! He crosses his arms and proudly sings...  
_Little Miss Esther_  
_What will your pleasure be?_

SNAP! His blue skin disappears, and Xerxes summons a fancy dining table for Esther to sit in while wearing a fancy waiter's outfit. He even wore a curly yet thin mustache to play the part. He then elegantly sang...  
_Let me take your order_  
_Jot it down_  
_You ain't never had a husband like me_  
_No no no_

After that, he magically summons a silver covered platter for her. He opens it to reveal her meal, she was shocked to find Discord's head on a roasted chicken body. The strange head then sang to her...  
_Life is your restaurant_  
_And I'm your maitre d'_  
_C'mon whisper what it is you want_  
_You ain't never had a husband like me_

POOF! The restaurant setting was gone...and in it's place was a giant cushion chair for Esther to sit in. She was even fanned by smaller versions of Xerxes. The normal sized Xerxes appeared behind her chair,serving a golden platter of fruit to her. He happily sang to her...  
_Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service_  
_You're the boss_  
_The queen, the shah_  
_Say what you wish_  
_It's yours! True dish_  
_How about a little more Baklava?_

Then, Esther's comfortable chair transformed into a growing tower of Dorito chips. The tower was so high that it almost took Esther to the ceiling. She struggled to keep her balance at the top of this large pile. Xerxes sings while safely observing Esther from the ground...  
_Have some of column "A"_  
_Try all of column "B"_

Esther accidentally falls off the tall tower of chips and into a giant pillow held by Xerxes. He then sang to her with a smile on his face...  
_I'm in the mood to please you_  
_You ain't never had a husband like me_

_"Can husbands do this?"_ He sang while juggling three mini Xerxes all at once.

Then, he combines all the mini hims into one ball and transforms them into a basketball. Poof! He magically turns the throne room into a basketball court. With Esther's eyes glued on him, he slams drunk the basketball into the net. Xerxes proclaims while swinging from the net "Do they do that?!"

Snap! The basketball court and net disappears, and King Xerxes presents a black magic hat in front of his queen. He reaches his paw into the hat and pulls out a cute Esther doll. Xerxes then sings to her...  
_Do they pull this out their little hat?_

Can they go POOF?! All of the sudden, belly dancer camels appeared before Esther's eyes. While the camels were dancing around her, Xerxes sings...  
_Well, looky here!_

King Xerxes amazes his wife more by magically ripping his body into two halfs and mending the ripped parts back together again. He harmoniously proclaims to her...  
_Can husbands go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_  
_And then make the sucker disappear?_

Xerxes magically enlarges his eyes into the size of bowling balls at Esther, and drops his jaw to the ground, in order to emphasize...  
_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_  
_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

Then, he literally opened his chest and reveal a certified seal and document on his heart...with Esther's name on it. He sings excitedly...  
_You got me bona fide, certified_  
_You got a king for your chare d'affaires_  
_I got a powerful urge to help you out_  
_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

The document on Xerxes's heart rolled out into a long list and popped out of his chest. He takes the long scroll and dances with it like it was ribbon. He even rubs his butt against it like a towel. He sings in a jazzy tone...  
_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_  
_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so -_  
_Come on! Yes! And oh..._

Esther was then taken by surprise by the King dragging her into a jazzy swing dance with him. He sings to the mare in his arms...  
_Little Miss Esther, have a wish or two or three_  
_I'm on the job, you big nabob_  
_You ain't never had a husband likeeee me!_

Kaboom! Xerxes poofs up a basket of cuddly and cute parasprites for Esther. She immediately cooes and cuddles with the cute little bugs. Xerxes proclaims in a sing-song way...  
_Can husbands do this?_  
_No really...can they? You're welcome!_

Poof! King Xerxes then magically summons a large group of ponies into his throne room and creates a fun hoe-down for Esther. The draconequus is dressed in a cowboy outfit, and clapping his hands to his own song...  
_Grab old Ess, by the hoof, swing her_  
_'round 'till she can't stand,_

_chicken in a basket, __sparrow on a tree, _

_never had a husband like me!_

Snap! The hoe-down and country music disappears, and it's in place us a spotlight. And the spotlight is on Xerxes...holding a mix close to him. He speaks softly, "I'd like to bring the house down a little bit...sing a few old classics...couple of favorites of mine...I'll get back to you in a second. Thank you."

After that, he magically teleports a black grand piano for him to play in the spotlight. On top of the piano was Esther...wearing a beautiful yellow golden gown. She was feeling unsure by the sudden change of mood and atmosphere. While playing the piano, Xerxes beautifully sings while wearing a black tux...  
_Tale as old as time..._

A sudden audience cheer and stomping echoed in the throne room. Esther looked around to find where the cheering is coming from, but she couldn't find them. The kings speaks to his crowd, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Soon, his gaze was locked on Esther's beautiful eyes. His soulful gaze made Esther blush. Her face reddened even more when he sang...  
_True as it can be. Barely even friends, beauty and the..._

Poof! Xerxes then turned the throne room into an under water cave filled with trinkets and gadgets. Esther found herself wearing a yellow and blue fish costume, while her dear King was wearing a flowing red wig, a purple sea shell bra, and a green fish tail on the lower half of his body. He then sang happily looking at a fork in his paw...  
_Look at this stuff! Isn't it neat?! Wouldn't you think my collections complete?! Wouldn't you think I'm the king who has everything?!_

Kablam! The draconequus telepots himself and Esther to the top of a tall cliff. She found herself now wearing a silver helmet with silver armor. While Xerxes was wearing a long black wig flowing in the wind. He was also wearing a Native American brown leather dress with a turquoise necklace. He proudly sings into the wind...  
_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue cold moon, so whether we are white or copper skin_  
_I want adventure in the great wide..._

Snap! Esther was back in her yellow golden gown and Xerxes was back in his black tux. But this time, they were dancing. They were dancing to romantic saxophone music. With his face close to Esther, he sang soulfully...  
_Ever just the same, ever a surprise,_  
_Ever as before, ever just as sure,_  
_As the sun will rise! Oh!_

Tap! The king poofs both him and Esther to the top of golden stairs, lined up by rows of ponies in golden suits, tap shoes, and canes. Even he and Esther are dressed up in this fabulous outfits. The King and Queen descend the stairs together, swinging and tapping their feet to the beat of the music. While the ponies beside them did the same. Xerxes sings in his crescendo...  
_Can husbands do this?! Can they do that?! Can they do abracadabra?! Let her rip!_  
_Give me a donkey-band, takin' it home!_  
_Little Miss Esther, have a wish or two or three!_  
_I'm on the job, you big nabob_  
_You ain't never had a husband..._

The tap dancing ponies sang after...  
_You ain't never had a husband, never had a husband!_

Xerxes and his ensemble of musical servants sang together...  
_You ain't never_  
_Had a_  
_Husband, like meeeeeeeee!_  
_Never had a husband like me!_  
_Yeah!_

In one big swirl, Xerxes makes all his magical creations and music disappear. He returns himself and Esther into their normal clothes and back into the throne room. He positions himself on the floor before Esther, with a prideful smirk on his face...and a blinking neon applause sign above his head.

Esther slowly clapped with her hooves and nervously smiled at Xerxes, "That was...really...something."

"Didn't know that your husband was so talented, huh?"

"Well, I certainly do now."

"So, did my little musical number give you any ideas?"

Esther was then reminded by now this whole crazy ordeal began. As her mind went through her recent memories, the image of The Cutie Jewel Sisters appeared.

"It...it did. I think I know what I want now."

"Excellent! Tell me, I'm all ears!" Then he enlarged his ears to the size of elephant ears and held them near Esther.

Moriyah's voice echoed softly in her head _Esther, you should never be afraid to do what is right._

Her cousin's words...gave her the courage to say..."I would like you to...to release The Cutie Jewel Sisters from The Chamber of Perpetual Tickling."

"What?! But-But, why my sweet?"

"For starters, they're foals Xerxes. Young, fragile, and lost fillies that didn't know any better."

"They tried to smash a piano over my head!"

"But you said so yourself, the piano wouldn't have hurt you. You're an immortal god. Plus, you could have stopped it with your magic. Like you said, it was foolish of them to do so."

"But still! No pony questions or threatens the king! No pony!"

"Please Xerxes, isn't there some other way?"

Xerxes wanted to say no. He wanted the conversation to end right there and then. But he couldn't. Her eyes. Her teal puppy eyes...they were too powerful...he couldn't resist them. Curse her divine-like cuteness.

He groans in his response "What did you have in mind?"

Esther smiled and fluttered her wings with joy, "I was thinking...maybe we could send them to some kind of reform school to help them learn their lesson?"

"Hmmm, school eh? I suppose, school can be quite tortuous as well."

"I don't want this school to be violent Xerxes."

"Fine, fine. No spanking. But can I still bore them to death?"

"You can teach and bore them for five years. Not to death."

"Deal!" They sealed their agreement with a hoof/paw shake.

Their little shake last longer than they anticipated. And they didn't realize this until a minute passed by and they were sealing their agreement.

Esther was the one to break this off quickly. The King and Queen chuckled nervously and blushed. They turned their faces away from each other, in order to hide their embarrassment.

Xerxes broke the silence with "So...um...Esther? Are you busy tomorrow?"

"N-No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if we could spend more time like this tomorrow?"

"S-Sure, we can do it again tomorrow."

Esther smiles at Xerxes.

**Author's Note: Dang, that musical number took some time to write! But it was worth:) What did you guys think of that chapter?In terms of casting: Ali is Diamond Tiara, Kalli is Silver Spoon, and Scribbler is Spike:) The next chapter will be up by next Friday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators.**

**Based on your guys' reviews, it sounds like my readers like this story for all the reasons I stated before and more:D Thank you so much for you guys for reviewing and answering my question from the last chapter, my readers are just too kind to me:)**

Chapter 6: There Are Those Can't Be Trusted

In deep and utter darkness, our narrator holds a fire torch near her face and tells us in a mysterious tone, "For many weeks, Hamana have been spying on Moriyah. It was as if Hamana became Moriyah's dark and liking shadow. The royal advisor could not stop until...she brings her rival to her knees. One day, she followed the good captain to dungeons deep underneath the palace."

The narrator used her torch to magically lit all the other torches in the dungeon, giving the chambers an eerie glow to them in the shadows. The narrator's eyes glowed like pink fire while her body disappeared like smoke into dark dungeon.

After traveling down the spiraling staircase, Hamana finally arrived at the bottom of the steps...and into the main hallway of the torture chambers. She quietly passed through the hallway, looking desperately for Moriyah. Hamana tried to avoid the attention if the guards and prisoners.

_Where could she be?_ She thought to herself.

Then, she heard the hard echoes of Vashti's laughter at the end of the hallway.

"That's it!" she whispered to herself before softly galloping to the Chamber of Perpetual Tickling.

When she got to the door, she stopped. She carefully cracked the door open and watched the ponies through inside.

She saw Vashti being spread out wide on the stone wall. Her limbs forcefully chained out wide. Her armpits and stomach being tickled by a floating, giant white feather. Her eyes were widen to their fullest capacity. Her cheeks stained by her laughter tears. Her curly mane now frizzy and unrefined. Her pearly white coat now dull and damp by her own sweat. Her majesty truly was a mess.

Then, she saw a cloaked character approaching Vashti and the feather. With the glow of the stranger's horn, the feather stopped tickling the former queen. Vashti slowly stopped giggling and began to finally gain her normal breathing pattern.

The weary white unicorn turned her head to the side and saw the stranger remove it's hood.

"Moriyah!"

"Your highness! Are you alright?"

"Well, I am now. Thanks to you. Forgive me darling for looking so frazzled."

"Don't worry, your highness. You still look like your beautiful princess self."

"Well, I'm not exactly a princess anymore. Or a queen for that matter. Ever since His Royal Highness banished me here."

"I can't believe that he did this to you."

"Well, it is what I get for defying his orders."

"How did you defy him?"

"Simple. I refused to go to his stupid little party and show off. End of story."

"That's insane."

"Well, that's King Xerxes for you. An insane, power hungry, lunatic. Tell me, did Prince Charming find himself a new queen?"

"Unfortunately,he did. He...he married my cousin."

"What?!" Hamana whispered while leaning in closer.

"Oh darling," Vashti exclaimed, "that's awful! Oh, this is all my fault!"

"No, it isn't." Moriyah explained.

"But it is sweetie. Don't you see? If it weren't for me, your cousin wouldn't be suffering a fate worse than death."

"Your majesty, it isn't your fault. Xerxes made the choice in imprisoning you, not you. He made the choice in marrying my cousin, not you. No matter what we choose, King Xerxes always has a way of twisting our fate. But don't despair your highness, there is hope."

"There...there is?"

"There is. As long as there's Celestia...there will always be hope."

Hamana quickly turned away from the door and shut it behind her.

"Moriyah...still believes in Celestia." She utters in disbelief.

Her expression of shock...slowly twists into an evil smile.

She darkly chuckles to herself "Wait until his majesty hears about this."

Our narrator reappears in the royal garden, admiring Quern Esther and King Xerxes from afar. She then sweetly narrates, "Meanwhile, over the last several weeks, the royal couple have been spending more and more time together. The more that the young mare got know the tyrant king...the more she saw of his kind yet gentle heart. And Xerxes certainly appreciated her company more and more each day. His blossoming relationship with her created a temporary peace and tranquility in the kingdom."

She gives us a wink before jumping into a patch of flowers, and disappearing into their colorful petals.

Meanwhile, Esther was showing Xerxes how to feed the turtles by the pond.

"So...like this?" Xerxes asked while holding his cupped hands in front of the turtles in the water.

"Yeah, that's it." Esther answered while nodding her head.

Then, she gently leads his cupped hands closer to the small green turtles swimming around in the water. The King watched the shelled creatures with nervous anticipation.

Meanwhile, most of the turtles were busy socializing with one another or driving for their own food at the bottom of the pond. However, a baby turtle saw the King from the corner of his eye.

He saw the food in his hands, and he scurried as fast as he could to get some. Xerxes's eyes widen when he noticed the baby turtle crawling on to shore. Esther sweetly gasp at the sight, and waited anxiously for it to eat out of Xerxes's paws

The baby turtle looked up at the King, with his small little eyes, to see if this serpent-like creature could be trusted. Then, he looked down at the delicious food in the creature's giant claws. This urged the tiny creature to step one of it's feet into Xerxes's hand and nibble on the edible pieces inside.

"It...It worked! It actually worked." The King exclaimed.

"Oh, I knew that you could do it!" Esther cheered.

The draconequus tried to contained his own giggles while the baby turtle's nibbles began to lightly pinch the inside of his cupped hands. "Hey, that tickles."

Xerxes's giggles were so contagious that even Esther began to giggle with him. It was strange...the more she looked at him...the warmer her heart began to feel. To think...just a couple of weeks ago...Esther would always shiver in his presence. But now...he has strangely taken a place in her heart. Was it his naive perspective on the world outside of his? His persistent flattery? His constant doting on her? His interest in her passions? Or the way he naturally make her laugh? Or all the above? Either way...Esther was happy to say that she could call the great king her friend. Yet she wonder if this friendship would ever...turned into love.

Esther's thoughts were interrupted when all of the sudden, Hamana's galloping hoof steps were crunching on the grass in the garden. Xerxes could hear them getting closer and closer.

He rolled his eyes and groaned to himself "Urgh, what now?"

Xerxes gently placed the baby turtle back in the water before standing up and turning his gaze towards the front gates of the garden. Esther followed her friend's gaze and noticed Hamana approaching.

"Duty calls." Xerxes mumbles to himself while slowly dragging his feet towards his royal advisor.

"Are you sure that...you don't want me to come with you? I can help."

"Believe me my dear, I want you to come. But I'm afraid that your sweetness will distract me from the politics at hand."

Esther then giggled lightly, "You're so silly Xerxes."

"Only for my dearest. Now, promise me that you won't..."

"Move from this spot. Yes Xerxes, I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Hope to fly."

"Stick a cupcake..."

"In my eye," Esther giggled even more, "Yes, now go." She emphasized her point by kindly shooing him along.

Xerxes chuckles warmly to himself while teleporting himself to Hamana. And when he appeared before the blue unicorn, he scolded her with "This better be good Hamana! I was just having a wonderful time with my queen!"

This automatically stopped the royal advisor in her tracks. She gulped nervously at the King. Even though it was risky to interrupt His Royal Highness at this time, but she to inform him now. Especially if she wanted Moriyah out of the way for good.

She panted, while trying to catch her own breath, "Hamana's...deepest...apologies...your excellency. But...Hamana has...urgent news."

"C'mon, spit out. The urgent news is..."

"It's Moriyah! She worships the Sun Goddess Celestia!"

"What?!" He utters in disbelief.

"It's true...your majesty. The loyal and gracious Hamana heard it with her own ears."

"How did you find this out?"

"Hamana followed Moriyah into the dungeon chambers. The so called 'good captain of the guard' went into the Chamber of Perpetual Tickling and temporarily relieved Vashti of her punishment."

"WHAT?!" He shouted with great anger.

"Then, the two traitors discussed how their dear and sweet Celestia will save them from your rule...your majesty." She stated with a suspicious smile on her face.

The chaotic king growled underneath his breath. He clenched his claws into tight fists, and snarled his sharp fangs for Hamana to see. He lifted his gaze towards the horizon, and revealed the fire in his eyes.

"They did, huh?" He darkly commented, "Well, I've got news for those two little ponies. No god or goddess will ever save them from the likes of me. And you know why? Because I am chaos...I am the Lord of this land! And they will obey me! Hamana! I want a edict for Moriyah immediately! I want all the guards in the kingdom to find her. Bring her to me...and once she is within my grasp...I'm going to banish her...and her precious former queen...to the outlands."

"As you command, your magnificence." Hamana happily bowed. "May the great Hamana also suggest that we banish Moriyah's family as well? They might revolt against you in the name of Moriyah and their precious Sun Goddess? Not to mention that it might add to Moriyah's sorrow even more."

"Very well, we can banish her family too. But bring me Moriyah first. I want the satisfaction in banishing her out into the barren wastelands myself."

"Right away, your majesty."

Xerxes then poofed up a scroll in his paw and handed it to Hamana. With a cunning smirk on her face,she teleports herself out of the garden. Leaving the draconequus standing in one spot...with his head hung low.

He thought...just for a moment...that he had a servant who actually cared about him. He thought he had a pony who respected him...and maybe...just maybe...wanted to be his friend.

I guess that whole piano incident was just an forced act of duty. He pondered sadly to himself.

He sighed out loud, feeling Moriyah's betrayal truly sink in. He lifted his head with all his might...and turned it to Esther in the distance.

She was laughing and smiling with turtles at the pond. The little shell heads were so mesmerized by her that they were climbing all over her and nuzzling her to no end. Xerxes smiled happily at his lovely wife...seeing the beautiful glow of love radiating off her.

Thoughts of Moriyah disappeared and warmth returned to King's hard shell heart.

_Well, at least that I'll always have you...my sweet._ He peacefully wondered to himself.

Snap! He teleported himself back to Esther's side and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together. Forgetting to tell her of the edict he just passed.

Meanwhile,Hamana teleported herself in the middle of the main square in town. This captured the attention of the civilians shopping around the market nearby.

With the ponies' attention in mind...and a slimy smile on her face, she walked up to the tall news stand in the center of the square. The citizens crowded around the news stand see what the royal advisor will post up. Even the royal guards crowd after Hamana to see what the King will declare next. But in their gut they knew that it...wasn't good.

Every pony gasped when they saw who's face was on the edict. It was the good guard Moriyah. How could this be? They all gossiped within themselves and didn't notice Hamana walk away from the edict...confidently.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of an alleyway across the street from the main square, Moriyah saw the edict. She shuttered at the sight of it. Hamana finally did it. She found a way to end her life completely. Moriyah couldn't breathe. She backed away slowly and stuttered "Oh no..."

There was only one thing to do...

"Essie!" She whispered while running deeper into the alleyway.

**Author's Note: So guys, what did you guys think of my short yet dramatic chapter? Guess what? This chapter doesn't have any Aladdin references in it!:D Haha lol;) Chapter 7 will be up by next Friday as always. Hoped you guys enjoyed this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. MissKoi also doesn't own the Veggie Tales songs "Tell Me Why" and "The Battle Is Not Ours", for they belong to their respective owners and creators. I had to change some of their lyrics for the sake of story.**

Chapter 7: The Battle Is Not Ours

Later that night, Esther was in her massive yet beautiful bedroom getting ready for bed. While straitening out her silk night gown, Ruth was pinning the Queen's thick hair into a bun. The other ladies in waiting were tucking and rolling back the sheets on Esther's bed, and tidying up the room.

"There you are!" Ruth proclaimed, "All finished. What'da think?"

While admiring her hair bun in the mirror, she exclaimed "It's lovely. Thank you Ruth."

"Anything for you, your highness."

While the yellow pegasus wraps a soft robe over her night gown, Ruth asks "Ummm...your majesty?"

"Yes Ruth?"

"Do you like it here...at the palace?"

"Of course I do Ruth. Why do you ask?"

"W-We were just wondering, that's all."

"We?" Esther looks past Ruth a little and observes her crowd of loyal mares tidying up her room. "Oh, we. How come all of you are curious?"

"It's not my place to say. Forget that I said anything."

"It's okay Ruth, you can tell me. I won't tell, I promise."

"Well, we were just wondering because...we've noticed that you and the King are spending an awful alot of time together lately. And His Majesty seems to be alot nicer now. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is...how's it going with you two?"

Esther was expecting that kind of question. Especially from Ruth. It made her wonder if the whole kingdom was wondering about this. Esther didn't really given that much thought to it before, but now that Ruth mentioned it..."The King and I...we're um...good. Very good actually."

"If you don't mind me asking, but good in what exactly?"

"Well, I guess we're...good in our...friendship. Yes, our friendship! He and I are becoming such good friends."

"Uh, that's good. It's been awhile since His Royal Highness has had a friend."

"R-Really?" Esther had never really thought of it before, but...it was true. King Xerxes never was a draconequus surrounded by ponies he considered his equals. He had never mentioned before that he had friends of any kind. Was she...his first friend?

"Yup, really. You must be real special for The Chaotic King to consider you as his friend."

"Ruth?"

"Yes...Queen Esther?"

"Do you believe that...love...can come from friendship?"

With a soft smile on her face, Ruth answered sincerely, "I don't see why not. After all, friendship is a form of love. Just like love, it only seems natural for friendships to grow...and maybe build into something more if the time is right."

With a sly smirk on her face, she adds "Why do you ask?"

Esther responded quickly with a red blush on her face, "N-No reason."

Soon the bed was ready, and Esther and her ladies had to depart ways for the night. With soft good nights, Ruth and the other mares left the room...and Esther drifted to sleep.

However, her slumber was quickly interrupted by a tapping on her bedroom window. She looked over and saw...Gabrielle's trunk?! She rapidly went to the window and opened it into the balcony.

She saw Gabrielle's trunk climb over the balcony railing...and gently placed a panting body in front of her.

"Cousin Moriyah!" Esther shouted while running up to the exhausted and frazzled unicorn. She immediately noticed that her armor...it..it was gone! What happen to it?

Once the shy pegasus was by her cousin's side...she held Moriyah's heavy head ever so gently. Esther turns her head towards Gabrielle's trunk and whispers "Thank you Gabrielle."

The kind elephant gave her caretaker a shy wave before pulling her trunk back down...thus leaving the two ponies alone. Moriyah used all her strength to turn her head towards Esther and open her eyes.

Esther announced happily "Moriyah! Oh thank Celestia you're alright! What happened to you?!"

Moriyah whispered in a husky voice, "I've been running and...teleporting all day from the guards. Esther...she's done it. She's really done it."

"Who's she? What has she done?"

While trying to get up, Moriyah remarks "It's H-Hamana. She found out about my faith in Celestia. I...I don't how but...she did. And now...thanks to her...I'm charged with betrayal to the King. And will soon be banished to the out lands."

"What?!" Esther shouted safely while supporting her cousin with her wing, "This...this can't be happening. You can't be banished! You're captain of the guard!"

"Well...not anymore thanks to her. And that's not even the worst of it. Once she captures me, the King will also banish Princess Vashti..."

"Princess Vashti?! Oh nonono, he can't! She's our princess! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Apparently her crime was refusing His Majesty's request long ago, so he sentenced her to live an eternity in the Chamber of Perpetual Tickling. Hamana...somehow...found out about my friendship with her. And now she's using that against me."

"This...this all has to be some big misunderstanding. Once I talk to Xerxes in the morning, everything will be..."

"Esther...he's also going to banish our family too."

The yellow pegasus's eyes widen. She slowly backed away from her unicorn cousin. With fear and disbelief in her voice, she uttered "What?..."

While mustering all her energy to stand strongly in front of Esther, she courageously stated "Hamana is not going to stop until she takes everything I love away from me...she's not going to stop untill I'm wiped off from the face of Equestria...and she's using the King to do it. This is not a misunderstanding Esther. This is...a death sentence. Hamana knows this. King Xerxes knows this. Every pony knows this. And...only you can stop it."

Esther, with her knees and wings shaking violently, backs away from her cousin. She whispers as if she was facing the gates of Taratus itself "M-Me? Why...why me?"

"Because you're the queen Esther. You have to use your power as queen to over rule the King's edict."

"B-B-But I can't! Don't you know what happens when somepony defies him?!"

"Essie, he'll listen to you!"

"N-No! He won't! He won't listen to me! There's one thing that Xerxes hates above all else and that's Celestia! If he knew that...I believe in her...he'll banish me too! And my efforts would have been for nothing! Don't you see? No matter what we do, we lose!"

"Esther, there is no other way. You have to go to the King and tell him the truth!"

"NO! I...I can't..."

Esther hung her head low and tried to stop the small pressure of tears coming to her eyes.

Moriyah, with a soft sympathetic look on her face, gently inches closer and closer to the young queen. She softly explains when face to face with Esther, "Esther, I know that you're scared. I don't blame you. I never wanted something like this to be on your shoulders. Believe me. But I want you know that you're not alone in this."

Esther looked up into Moriyah's gaze, her cousin continued in the same soft tone "No matter what happens...Celestia will be by your side. No matter what happens...**I** will always be on your side."

With loving smiles and warmth in their hearts, they gave each other one last tight hug...before departing into their separate worlds. Gabrielle helped Moriyah back on the ground, and Esther saw her cousin disappear into the shadows of the garden.

With a heavy heart,Esther turned her face towards Celestia's moon and sings...  
_Tell me why_  
_I don't understand_  
_Tell me why_  
_Or show me where you stand_  
_Tell me why_  
_Cause I can't see my way through_  
_What now_  
_Should I do?_

For the rest of the night, Esther paced back and forth on the grand and beautiful balcony. She didn't care if it was cold. She didn't care that she was tired. She just had to put these thoughts to rest in her head.

Would His Majesty listen to her? Would he truly? Or will he take Hamana's word over hers? Were Moriyah's words true? Does she, Esther, have the power to over rule the King's word? But the more important questions were...will Moriyah be safe tonight? Will Celestia answer her cousin's prayers? Will Celestia answer Esther's own prayers?

Can a Sun Goddess like her exist in times like these?

Esther then began to remember the bed time stories that Moriyah and her own parents use to tell about Celestia and her extraordinary believers. Stories like a young foal conquering a giant in the name of Celestia, and an old stallion surviving the night in a pit of lions because he prayed to Celestia. There was even one about a stallion parting the Equestrian Sea thanks to the will of Celestia.

However...the difference between her and these extraordinary believers was that they proved that they were worthy of Celestia's grace. Is she worthy of such a blessing? After all, she hasn't proven herself to be anything special to any pony. She couldn't even tell her friend Keshet that stealing an apple was wrong. How was she to confront the King of his own mistakes?!

If she didn't have the strength to do was right then...maybe Celestia shouldn't help her out after all.

Esther looked up into the sky and saw all the little stars that accompanied Celestia's lonely moon. She would always do this as filly. Kneeled down her window at night and imagined her prayers floating up to the stars, so that the stars can bring her prayers to Celestia. Now that Esther thought about it...she still likes pray like that...every night...even as an adult. Maybe not as much as she use to...but she was still a faithful believer of Celestia.

And the old pony tales always say that...Celestia is always there for her faithful believers.

The more Esther pondered on this, the more she realized that Celestia has been there when she needed her. She might have not answered her specific prayers, but She did answered Esther's unsung prayers. When her parents past away and she was all alone, Celestia sent Moriyah to be with her...and become her new family. When Moriyah became a guard for the King, Celestia kept her safe and even blessed her with the gift of becoming captain of the guard. Celestia has been keeping her safe here in the palace before and after she became Xerxes's queen. It seemed like Celestia truly cares for her and loves her. She wouldn't have done all those things if She didn't.

And if Celestia is always keeping her safe...and always helping her when she really needed her the most...then...Esther should have the courage to stand up for her Goddess. Esther should have the courage to stand up for the cousin she loves the most.

Yes...she will be brave for them because...she loves them. And they love her. She would do anything for Celestia and Moriyah...even if it meant her own demise. Her cousin and Celestia would sacrifice themselves for Esther if they could.

With a determined yet decided look, Esther heads back into her bedroom. She opens her giant closet doors and decides to wear a a pink flowing skirt with a draping yet sheer pink top, a sheer pink veil over her muzzle, and golden slippers on her hooves. She releases her long thick mane from her bun, and decided to put glittering rose quartzes all over her tail and mane.

She slowly heads back out to the balcony, and faces Celestia's rising sun in the horizon. The sunrise truly highlighted the beautiful shade of pink in Esther's outfit, and the brave look in her teal eyes.

While placing the tiara on top of her head, Esther proudly sings to Celestia's sun...  
_The battle is not ours_  
_We look to Celestia above_  
_For She will guide us safely through_  
_And guard us with Her love_

Esther then flies gracefully into the sky and towards the sun, letting the desert breeze blow through her mane and her flowing skirt. She continues to sing...  
_I will not be afraid_  
_I will not run and hide_  
_For there is nothing I can't face_  
_When Celestia is on my side_  
_For there is nothing I can't face_  
_When Celestia is on my side_

Esther softly flies back on to the balcony, and sweetly sings...  
_The battle is not ours_  
_We look to Celestia above_  
_For She will guide us safely through_  
_And guard us with Her Love..._

"Today...I will confront the King." Esther announced to herself while still staring towards the horizon.

**Author's Note: What did you guys think of this chapter? I had a hard time with this chapter because I really wanted to do this one right. For me, this is the most important scene in the entire story. It was crucial in the original story, and in order to honor the original story, I want to make sure that this chapter reflects the emotional core of the original tale. Did I accomplish in this or did I fail? Please let me know. As always, the next chapter will be up by next Friday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators.**

Chapter 8: The First Date

"Even though our dear Esther walked down to the throne room with great courage and bravery...deep down...her heart was pounding wildly inside her chest. Now some ponies say that righteous heroes don't think too much into what they're going to say, they just do what's right and speak from heart. But that's easier said than done." said the narrator as she disguised herself as one of the empty armored ponies in the palace hallway.

When her narration was done, and when Esther walked past her, the narrator disappeared into her suit of armor. And her eyes and muzzle could no longer be seen.

Meanwhile, Esther focused her attention on looking straight ahead towards the end of the hallway. She didn't want to think about her nerves, or her racing heart, or the possible nightmare outcomes that await her. She especially tried not to think about how Xerxes will react to the news. She didn't want to do this, but...he left her with no other choice.

And before she knew it, she was staring straight at the massive doors to the throne room. She immediately gulped at the sight if it. "It's okay Celestia...I can do this." she told her Goddess...wherever She was...

And with a light push, she opened the doors to throne room.

Esther was greeted by the sight of Xerxes sitting on his throne working scroll documents...with Hamana looking over his shoulder. She also saw the little dragon named Scribbler at his chair, ready to take notes on the King's conference with Hamana. Seeing Hamana made the shy queen even more nervous. How can she tell Xerxes that his most loyal advisor is banishing her to the outlands?

She wondered if Hamana knew that she is Moriyah's cousin. _Well_, Esther thought to herself, _Either way...I'll have to break the news to both of them. Even if I really don't want to._

The King's concentration was broken by the sound of the cracking doors from the other side of the room. He looked up and exclaimed happily while waving to her "Esther!"

The pegasus queen gave him a nervous smile before heading to his throne...with her head down.

"Sire," Hamana whispered, "Did you...invite her to the throne room this morning?"

"I didn't! Isn't this great?!"

"But sire, usually, ponies need to be personally invited by you before they can enter the throne room."

Xerxes then scolded her with, "But my queen can visit me in the throne room whenever she pleases. After all, this is her throne room too. And you know why? Because she's the queen!"

Then his chaotic mind was filled with giddy thought _I didn't have to invite her this time! She came to see me! Just me! On her own!_

Xerxes felt like he could fly to the moon, knowing that he and Esther were becoming closer than ever. His eyes were soon glued on the lovely pink outfit that she was wearing. The way it shimmer and sparkled with Esther's pink hair certainly made the King sigh in bliss.

Meanwhile, Hamana looked at Esther curiously. _Does she know_, she thought, _what Hamana knows? Does she know about the edict? But more importantly, does she know where Moriyah is?_

The blue unicorn couldn't tell. She couldn't read the yellow pegasus's face. Despite the questions plaguing her mind, she knew that she couldn't have Esther knowing about the banishment, or Moriyah, and her knowledge about all this. Hamana doesn't plan on having Esther be banished with Moriyah. Oh no. The King would banish her if he knew. No, she has other plans for the queen.

Esther will be the key to Moriyah's downfall...

_Just smile and nod Hamana_, she told herself, _just smile and nod._

Before Esther knew it, she was standing in front of the smiling King sitting on his throne. He pats the small golden throne next to him and comments "Come! Sit next to me my dear."

She hesitantly follows his plead and slowly sits on the hard yet cold throne. She looks up at Xerxes and Hamana and utters softly "I, umm, hope that I'm...not...interrupting anything."

"Of course not my dear, we were just finishing up. I'll spare you the details of our messy political affair." Xerxes casually replied while stacking the papers in his hands.

Esther noticed, on the top of this pile, that there was a picture of Moriyah. And above her picture was a title written in red "Most Wanted". She gulped when reading the scroll in the corner of her eye.

"How's my dear and sweet Esther this morning?" Xerxes cheerfully asked her.

She responded nervously with "Fine...I-I guess. Um Xerxes? There's something that I need to tell you."

"Oh gossip! My ears are burning my dear." Xerxes leans his ears towards Esther and she automatically sees fire burning at the tips of his ears.

She licks the tips of her hooves and use her slightly damp hooves to safely diminish the flames on Xerxes's ears. While doing so, she explains in a serious tone "I just wanted to tell you.."

"Yes?" His grin widened.

"That...it's important that you..."

"Go on?" Bringing his anticipated grin closer to her face.

"T-That you..."

But this resulted in Esther looking directly in the King's eyes. And that made her feel extremely and terribly anxious. She can already feel the beads of sweat slowly dripping from her body. Her face already blushing with so much heat in her cheeks. Her mouth and mind were losing the words! The right words! She had to think of something to say!

She finally squeaked out with her eyes closed "join me for dinner tonight!"

Xerxes was now blushing with the same redness that was covering Esther's cheeks. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears,and his blood pumping through his veins. With a grin as wide and long as his face, he squeaked out "D-Dinner? As in a...date?!"

Esther nervously chuckled, while mentally kicking herself for her cowardice, "If that is what His Majesty wants to call it, then sure. It's a date."

Xerxes was mentally cheering to the heavens in his mind. He wished that he could shout 'Woo-hoo!' to the world, and swing Esther around the room in his arms. But he had to keep his super excited grin on as his appearance instead. He couldn't believe it! After weeks of small get togethers and bonding moments, they were finally going to take their relationship to a new level!

_What a minute_...He pondered to himself..._did I just called this a relationship?_

Esther then observed Hamana in the corner of her eye. She added while returning her attention back at the King, "Is it...alright...if Hamana joins us for dinner too?"

The draconequus's little victory was soon ended by Esther's little question. He could literally hear glass shattering in his mind. His happy grin dropped. The only thing he could stutter was "H-Hamana?"

Esther turned around to face the blue unicorn, who was just as shocked as the King was at Esther's request.

_However,_ Hamana did wondered to herself, _She doesn't know._

And this thought gave Hamana some comfort, yet she can feel the stinging angry eyes of the King behind Esther.

The shy pegasus then asked her, "That is...if you're not too busy tonight, Hamana. And if you want to join us of course."

Esther knew that tonight that Hamana would try to search for Moriyah. She figured that she should keep an eye on the royal advisor...just until she can confess the truth to Xerxes.

Hamana answered in a slightly terrified voice, "Hamana would join you, your majesty, but..."

Xerxes finished her thoughts quickly with "But she needs to track down that criminal that's loose in the kingdom."

"But Xerxes," Esther softly explains to Xerxes, "surely she can join us for just a couple of hours. She'll need her strength if she's going to be chasing a criminal all night."

"Well...I don't know..." He answers in an insured tone.

Then, he was taken by surprise by Esther wrapping her forelegs around his arm. She hugs it ever so gently, and pleads in her sweetest voice "Please Xerxes."

The King knew that he couldn't say no to that face. No pony can resist her innocent yet adorable plea. Especially if she brings herself closer to you. As much as he despised the thought of Hamana joining their first date, he didn't want to upset and disappoint his queen. Who knew that marriage could be so difficult?!

With a heavy sigh, he responds "Very well my queen, she can come."

Hamana's jaw dropped to the ground. She never imagined that he,King Xerxes, would give in so easily to this mare's demand. He must truly...without a doubt...

Scribbler tried to contain his own laughter while writing the King's recent statement. To the little dragon, Hamana's face was simply priceless.

With a gentle yet warm smile, she draws Xerxes's arm closer to her chest and tells him "Thank you...my king."

Xerxes's bright happy grin returned and he beamed at the now blushing and shy Esther. He had a feeling that tonight...was going to be a good night.

* * *

Esther arranged the feast to take place in the private lounge area next to the King's bedroom. The feast hall was far too grand for just the three of them. Plus, Esther would feel more comfortable breaking the news to them in a more...intimate and smaller space.

The King's private lounge was filled to the brim with giant yet sateen pillows for ponies to lay and sit on. And in the center of the room was a round, large, yet short legged table.

Esther decided to make them a nice yet mild spicy vegetarian curry with white rice, and vegetable trays and fruit trays to balance out the meal. Xerxes can enjoy the spiciness of curry, while she and Hamana can enjoy the colorful veggies and fruit on the side.

And Xerxes was enjoying every last bite of the curry that Esther made especially for him. It wasn't the spiciness that made it taste good for him, the taste of Esther's love and care into this meal she made for them. For him.

He moaned in delight, with his mouth full of food, "Oh Esther my dear, you have really outdone yourself! You're giving our royal chef a run for his money. If you weren't already my queen, I would make you our new royal chef right here. Right now." Then, he takes another bite of curry and rice happily.

While Esther was placing more fruit on the table, she blushed and quietly answered "Oh, I-I don't know about that Xerxes. But I...appreciate the flattery." Then, she took her seat next to Xerxes.

When finished swallowing his bite, he exclaims "Nonsense! My words aren't simply flattery, they're the truth. Hamana can vouch for me."

Xerxes points to Hamana sitting on the other end of the table...far from the royal couple. In order to give them more privacy and also because Xerxes ordered her to sit there. Which was understandable, he wants alone with his queen. She, of all ponies, knew this and she dared not to angered him. She was curious why the queen wanted her here. It seemed like her and the king were getting along. This might prove her suspicions about Esther knowing the edict for Moriyah's banishment. But either way, Esther will not be able to save her precious cousin. Not while Hamana is around.

Hamana was taken by surprise by the King's question. For she was still eating and she figured that the royal couple wouldn't want to talk to her tonight. She quickly swallows down the asparagus sticking out of her mouth, and answers graciously "Indeed, the great and most truthful Hamana vouches on the King's sentiments."

While keeping her gaze on both Hamana and Xerxes, Esther replies with "Well, I'm so glad that you two are enjoying the meal."

"You know what would compliment this meal so well?" Xerxes comments in a sly tone, "Music!"

With a snap of his fingers, tango music started to play in the private lounge.

"On that note," the royal advisor remarked, "Hamana should get going. Criminals never sleep and either does justice."

Hamana bows at Esther before leaving, "Thank you for the meal, your highness."

"Wait Hamana, can't you...?!" Esther quietly exclaimed to Hamana. But it was too late. The blue unicorn already left...and Esther was now alone with the King.

Esther softly finished her question with "Stay?"

Before the shy pegasus was twirling around in the draconequus's hands and dancing with him across the him. And when her world and her head stopped spinning, her body was lifted off the ground and into the King's chest.

She looked up into his eager and desire filled eyes and immediately blushed. Not did her face feel warm, but her whole body did too. She and Xerxes had never been this close before. With a devilish smirk, he dances with Esther in a dramatic yet hilarious tango with her.

"You know my dear," he whispered into her ear, "we never did have that little wedding waltz."

This reddened Esther's face even more. _Oh why did he have to do this now?! _She screamed in her head.

"I must say Esther, you're quite **light** on your feet. Pfft! You see what I did there?! Ha ha, oh classic." Xerxes laughed, especially at his own joke.

She was just going to tell him...right after dinner. And now...she has to give the bad news during a dance. Plus, he's such in a good mood too. She didn't want to ruin it for him.

But...she has to do it...Moriyah's life is at stake.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Xerxes asking her in a concerned tone, "Esther? Is there something troubling you?"

"Huh? Oh, um, actually...there is. I've been meaning to tell you something...all night."

"Go on, I'm listening."

She looked up and saw his bright wonderful smile looking down on her. A twinge of guilt pierced through her heart. How can she tell him that this date was just a way to confess the darkness in his beloved advisor? Especially when he's looking at her with that smile.

"The thing is...I..."

Her throat began to clog up. She tried to gulp down her nerves,but she couldn't. Looking into his gleeful face just made every word in her mind drop and disappear into nothing. But she has to something. He's waiting on her.

She quickly stutters "I was wondering if you and Hamana can join me again tomorrow tonight for dinner."

Stars and hearts formed in his eyes. He twirls Esther around,as if they were flying through the air together. In his happiest voice, "Really?! You want to do it again?! Is this a trick question? Of course I'll come!"

Esther kindly reminds him with a nervous smile, "And Hamana. Don't forget Hamana."

He stops twirling her and groans "Oh. Yes. Hamana. Of course. Tell me dear, why do you insist on Hamana always joining us for dinner?"

"Well,it's my way of thanking her for all that she has done for us. And for all that she has done for you. I haven't had a chance to since I got here."

Xerxes sighs with a smile, "I swear, my dear, you are just too considerate for your own good. But this one on the many lists of qualities that I adore you for."

With her cheeks completely red and warm, and with a twinkle in her eye,she softly remarks "You...you adore me?"

"Haven't I told you before? Hmmm. I guess I didn't. Oh well! I'm telling you now! I adore you." Then, he adds a cheeky smile at the end.

Before Esther could utter another word, Xerxes brings her close into his chest. So that way, her face can feel how soft yet strong his chest was. And he could feel how warm her cheeks were against his chest.

Xerxes closes his eyes, lays his head on top of hers, wraps his arms around her, and dances a slow dance with her. Luckily, the music slows down just for the occasion. Meanwhile,Esther stiffens in the King's embrace. She doesn't move during the dance. All that she does is listen to Xerxes's heartbeat. And yet...somehow...she can still hear her own heart pounding too.

Xerxes couldn't explain all his feelings tonight. No. Tonight wasn't the right. He had to do it when the moment was just theirs and theirs alone. He'll figure out a way to make sure Hamana won't come tomorrow night. He'll also need a few things in order to confess to her...what lies in his heart. Tonight just made him realize why he chose her as his queen. Tonight made him realized why he called their little friendship a relationship. Tonight, he realized that lingering feeling that has been stirring in him these past two weeks. And he couldn't wait to tell her...tomorrow night.

**Author's Note: The Fluttercord...it has intensified!:D Haha lol:) Hoped you guys enjoyed the Fluttercord and the chapter. I have some unfortunate news my dear readers: I'm not sure when Chapter 9 will be out. In this time of May, I'll be incredibly busy. I will try to release it as soon as I can but it'll probably come out in June. I'm sorry. I just want to let you guys know how much I appreciate your reviews and ever growing support and taking the time to read. Really, I love u guys so much and all of you inspire me to write for this story. So thank you. On the bright side, I will still be reviewing the famous episode 7 of MLP S5 on May 18. So, make sure to check out my Fluttercord fan reaction on Fimfiction on May 18.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. MissKoi also doesn't own the song and lyrics to "Haman's Song" in Veggietales' "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen". I had to cut it very short and change one part of the lyrics.**

Chapter 9: To Bow or Sin

Another day had past in Saddle Arabia, and the sun on the horizon was setting for the day...preparing to sleep during the drama and mysteries of night.

However, there was one pony that hasn't slept since last night. Hamana.

She had been all over the palace grounds for Moriyah, but nothing. Absolutely nothing. She knew that Moriyah was on the palace grounds. She could feel it. She didn't have a logical explanation for this feeling, but she knew that Moriyah was hiding her under nose. She didn't care that the guards think she's crazy, Hamana is going to capture Moriyah...no matter what.

While patrolling the front gates of the palace, she noticed the King's new royal elephant standing unusually close to a bush in the garden. To Hamana, it looked like the elephant was protecting it. With cat-like stealth, she quietly walks over towards the bush. As she got closer to the elephant, she silently motions some of the guards to follow her.

Gabrielle the elephant immediately noticed the blue unicorn and her small army in the corner of her eye and swings her trunk towards them. However, her trunk was stopped in mid air by the magic of the unicorn guards coming from behind her. With an evil grin, Hamana creeps towards the bush.

Meanwhile, Keshet the rainbow pegasus was flying the sunset sky. Minding her own business and enjoying the view of the palace. She especially enjoyed the view of the new palace garden. However, her view was tinted by the unusual presence of guards approaching a single bush and two other armored ponies holding back a struggling elephant. She dived closer to the garden and noticed a scared purple unicorn curled behind the bush. It was Esther's cousin Moriyah!

_I have to save her!_ She thought to herself.

And without a second thought, Keshet sky drives towards Hamana and smashes her down to the ground.

"What the?! Ugh! Get off me peasant!" Hamana shouted.

"Why don't you make me?" Keshet answered with a victorious smirk.

"Seize her!"

The pegasi guards flew over to Hamana and removed the rebellious rainbow mare. They used their strong and wide wings to hold Keshet back.

"How dare you attack the royal visor! For that...you shall pay for your treason."

After her speech, Hamana's horn glows brightly and violently. She points her magically loaded horn towards Keshet who was struggling in the guards' grip.

Moriyah saw this display through the tiny holes of the bush and it urged her to weakly burst through.

"STOP!" she exclaimed with all her might.

Everything grew silent. All eyes were on the raggedy unicorn standing and panting in front of the bush. Gabrielle and Keshet stopped struggling, and looked at Moriyah with surprised yet saddened faces. Hamana was shocked to see Moriyah in this desperate state. However, that shock quickly vanished...and the feeling of pride and superiority soon took over her soul.

She evilly grins at Moriyah and slowly creeps toward her like a hyena "Well, well,well. How the mighty have truly fallen. Trying to redeem yourself by defending a peasant vouching for you and your crimes. Just look at you...just...look at you."

"Let...her...go...Hamana."

"Oh the marvelous and stupendous Hamana will, if you bow to me."

"That's never going to happen and you know it!"

"Oh really? Not even for your dear Princess and...your dear cousin?"

"Esther..." Keshet muttered in disbelief.

Moriyah's eyes grew wide and her mouth became dry and silent. Her knees suddenly felt weaker than they were before, but they can't give up on her. Not now.

"That surely grabbed your attention, didn't it? Anyway, Hamana has a proposal for you. If you give your royal advisor one teensy little bow, she will not only spare your life, but also spare the lives of this peasant...ex princess Vashti...and Queen Esther. But if you don't, well, you know what happens next."

"You...you wouldn't. His majesty wouldn't allow it!"

"Oh you think so? Please. You know perfectly well that our precious Chaotic King hates Celestia above all else. Once he finds out that his sweet peasant bride worships Celestia, he won't hesitate to banish her to the out skirts of the unforgiving deserts and find himself another queen."

Moriyah turns her head away from the blue unicorn and snarls under her breath. She squints her eyes close, praying for this nightmare to end. However, the nightmare continues when Hamana uses her magic to force Moriyah's head to face her more once. She even uses her magic to painfully open Moriyah's eyes to her.

"However, your dear Esther doesn't face to have this fate. Hamana can let this secret slide, and let the happy couple live their ignorantly peaceful lives. Your friends don't have to face this fate either. And the all knowing Hamana knows for sure that you don't want to live in banishment. The price is simple but easy. Bow...to...Hamana."

"Why me Hamana?" Moriyah growled, "Why me?"

This made Hamana laugh hysterically...and like a mad mare. "Isn't it obvious? Every pony bows to her except you. Hamana needs you to bow. The royal advisor needs respect. Hamana needs respect! She will not let you make her look a fool. She has lived the life of being treated like a groveling mouse, but...not anymore! She has worked for **far **too long to have her dreams dashed away but one stubborn little pony. Now, bow! Bow to your superior!"

Moriyah knew that she couldn't be selfish. She can't be prideful. She can't act like Hamana. Even though loving and worshipping Celestia is not selfish and vain, but putting your own needs before others is. It's not like she giving up on her Sun Goddess. Even though she will bow to Hamana, Hamana will not be her true lord. She doesn't rule over her heart soul. Only Celestia can do it. This is no different when Xerxes came into power. She'll have to lie, but it's worth it. She couldn't bare having Esther and the others suffer for her mistakes. She has to think of them.

However, she thought about them..she began to think about Esther. Her face came into her mind. Her voice consumed her thoughts. Moriyah began to remember all the things Esther use to say to her. What would cousin say right now? What would she think of her? Esther wouldn't want her to deny Celestia. She wouldn't want her to live in a lie anymore. She wouldn't want her to give up.

Moriyah knew that she shouldn't give up on Esther. She's going to speak to the King. She's going to make him understand. If she truly loved her cousin, she can bravely face the wrath of Hamana and the possibility of death. Esther will save her. She will save Princess Vashti and Keshet. She will save the ponies of Saddle Arabia.

With a determined look on her face, Moriyah clearly stated to the egotistical unicorn, "Hamana...I rather rot in Tartarus then bow to you!"

Hamana, so shocked by Moriyah's defiance, released her magical hold on her rival's face and tried to take in what she just said. And yet, her anger soon take over her...and she let her rage act on her behalf.

"Guards! Seize this treacherous garden rat!"

The earth pony guards grabbed hold of Moriyah by her forelegs and sealed a magically resistant iron lock on her horn.

Gabrielle roared and stomped in desperation, trying to save Moriyah.

"Put that elephant in the stalls! We can't have it waking up the King and Queen." Hamana ordered the guards.

And they immediately followed her orders, despite the difficulty in persuading the animal away from the scene. They were able to silence Gabrielle by casting a silence spell on her trunk and feet.

The other guards followed Hamana into the palace, dragging the defeated yet scornful Keshet and Moriyah with them.

Hamana had a dark yet victorious grin on her face. She singed evilly yet triumphantly...  
_Ha!_  
_Moriyah is busted!_

While the group of ponies headed inside to meet with the King and the Queen, our mysterious narrator was on the high roofs of the palace. Looking down at Hamana with disappointment and disapproval.

She sang eerily into the night sky...  
_There are those who can't be trusted_

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry to give you guys a cliffhanger chapter and a chapter without Fluttercord, especially after waiting for so long. But this chapter had to happen in order for the good stuff to happen. Trust me, the next chapter will be long and full of Fluttercord. But because it's going to be long and I'm getting back into the swing of things, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Please don't hate me(in a squeaky voice)! Again sorry to do that to you guys, you guys are just plain awesome. Thank you for the new favorites and follows and the 58 reviews, along with the constant love and support.**  
**On the plus side, someone on YouTube made a Fluttercord video with the song "The Battle is not Ours":D It's dedicated to the Bride of Discord, but I found it to be a fun coincidence that someone used this song for Fluttercord. Look up Element of Chaotic Kindness channel for the PMV.**  
**If someone has a YouTube account, please give this person love and let them know of this story.**  
**Also, check out my new Fluttercord one shot "Alone Together, We Dance":D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. I also don't own the song "The Battle is Not Ours", for it belongs to Veggie Tales and it's other owners and creators. I had to cut it and change some of the lyrics for the sake of the story. MissKoi also doesn't own the movie version of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from Disney's "The Lion King", for it belongs to Disney &amp; Elton John &amp; it's other respective owners and creators. I had to cut some lyrics out and change some lyrics for the sake of plot and story. MissKoi also doesn't own any other "Lion King" references and the Disney's "Pocahontas" reference in this story.**  
**Let's see if you guys can spot the references;)**

Chapter 10: The King and I

King Xerxes was preparing for the perfect night in the private lounge room. The evening has just started and everything was ready. Fresh fluffy pillows, curtains closed, fountains in the corners of the room with lotus flowers in the waters, dimly lit scented candles,satin covered tables,and colorful hanging ceiling drapes galore.

The King was feeling quite satisfied with himself.

_Oh Xerxes_, he cheerfully ponders to himself, _she is just going to be putty in your claws. First, we'll have our lovely evening. Then, I'll declare my undying love to her. She'll be so moved by my irresistible passion that she'll declare her love for me. Then, we'll kiss. Oh yes, we shall indeed kiss. And it will be sooooo sweet. Oh, I can already imagine those soft little lips against mine. Ah yes, I can see it now. We'll truly live happily ever after...after this night._

With a snap of his eagle talon,a trio of green parrots appeared on the window close to the main dining room. Ready to sing romantic music to the happy couple.

Once all the items were in their place, Xerxes straightens out the wrinkles in his vibrant red Sultan robe. This was going to be a night of love, he might as well dress the part. Red has always been his color. Then again, in Xerxes's mind, every color looked fabulous on hi. He decided not wear the matching red Sultan hat that went with it, in order to show off his gorgeous horns to his beautiful queen.

Then, he poofed up a little hand mirror to admire himself in. He licked the tip of his fingers in order to straight out his white furry eye brows. Once they were slick and smooth, he wiggled them and admired their movement in his reflection.

"Oh just look at you. You old babe magnet." He complimented himself.

Xerxes was then interrupted by the sound of the giant yet grand doors squeaking wide open. Slowly yet gently. And there she was...dressed in her very best. A vision to truly behold.

Esther walked in like a shy glowing star. A draping peacock skirt trailed behind her. The skirt traveled all the way to her shoulders, but her stomach was elegantly bare. Her chest covered by a sleeveless peacock top. Her forelegs bare for only him to see. Golden slippers decorated her delicate hooves. A light see through veil draped over her sweet muzzle and behind her left ear was a peacock feather and an exotic golden flower.

To Xerxes, she looked lovelier than all the peacocks in the world. She was the queen of the peacocks...and the queen of his heart. He was utterly speechless in her presence.

When Esther was finally in front of him, she looked up at him with blushed cheeks "Um, good evening...Xerxes. You look very nice tonight."

Xerxes's ears wiggled with joy at her compliment. However, he quickly regained his composure and flashed a charmer smile at her. Esther was surprised when he kneeled down by one knee and took her hoof into his claws.

"And you look simply ravishing." He uttered confidently in his sexiest voice. After that, he gave her a lingering kiss on her hoof.

Esther's face furiously reddened when he did this. Oh my, this isn't going to be an easy night either.(italic) she thought to herself.

"So, how is Mrs. Xerxes tonight?"

_ ?_She pondered to herself. _Why would he call me that? Oh...wait. That's right. I am... ._

"Oh, um, fine. Though,I was quite surprised to find, earlier this evening, almost all my clothes to have gone missing. Ruth and the other ladies in waiting had no idea what happened to them. We looked for them everywhere, but we could only find...this dress."

"Oh, I'm sure they're just at the cleaners my dear."

Esther knew just from the mischievous look in his eyes that he had something to do with the lack of outfits in her wardrobe.

Xerxes bounced back to his feet and started to lead his wife to the table. "Come on, let us eat! I made this meal especially for us."

With a wave of his hands, the trio of parrots began to sing...  
_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_The peace the evening brings_  
_The world for once in perfect harmony_  
_With all its living things..._

"Oh my." Esther whispered to herself while paying close attention to the lyrics of the song.

Xerxes and Esther reach the table and sit in their satin pillows on the ground. Xerxes making sure he sat in the pillow closest to Esther. So close that they were touching hips.

The shy pegasus couldn't help how touchy the King has been this evening, and she wondered why. She also wondered why the private lounge was decorated like this and why there were parrots singing romantic music. All of this made hard for Esther to speak the horrible truth that she needed to confess. She couldn't look at him,she can only look down on her front hooves.

One of the parrots,who was female, sang...  
_So many things to tell him_  
_But how to make him see_  
_The truth about who I am, impossible_  
_He'd turn away from me_

Esther's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Xerxes's voice. "What's wrong my queen? Why so tense?"

Before she knew it, she felt something big yet soft nuzzling her cheek. She looked to her left and saw a lion. A brown lion with a grey face and a white beard on it's chin. He had a long sleek black mane and a scar on it's right eye. She could tell it was still Xerxes due to it's front paws being yellow, his left leg being green, and his lion tail being all red.

She giggles not only because of his lion fur tickling her nose but also because she knew that Xerxes would turn into animals in order to cheer her up.

One of the other parrots of the trio, who was male, then sang...  
_She's holding back, she's hiding_  
_But what, I can't decide_  
_Why won't she be the queen I know she is?_  
_The queen I see inside?_

Xerxes pulled away from Esther's cheek, in order to admire that smiling face of hers. "There is! There's that smile."

Esther looked up into Xerxes's yellow and red lion eyes...and his warm yet gentle smile. Her smile quickly vanished and new concerns popped into her head. "Um...Xerxes? W-Where is Hamana?"

Xerxes transforms back to his chaotic draconequus self and answer with, "Well, my dear visor wanted join us, but her heart was too set on capturing that felon loose in the kingdom. You know how she is. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she sends us her sincere apologies."

But the truth was Xerxes saw Hamana earlier before she left on patrol and decided to...'forget'...to tell her.

"Oh um,that's alright. I'm sure we'll see more of her...once she is...completes her mission."

"That's the spirit!"

Then Xerxes grabs one of his arms around Esther and brought her close to his side...with a bright grin on his face. Esther blushed furiously in his grip.

The trio of parrots all sing harmoniously...  
_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_The peace the evening brings_  
_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_  
_With all its living things_  
_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_You needn't look too far_  
_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_  
_Love is where they are_

Xerxes then slyly signals them to stop singing. Once they followed his command, he poofed them away.

"X-Xerxes? There's something...I need to tell you."

"Oh, before you do, I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Esther hesitantly covers her eyes with her hooves. With giddiness and glee coursing through him,Xerxes reaches behind his back and magically pulls out a light walnut wood box.

"Ta-Da!"

Esther removed her hooves from her eyes and gasped at the present. The box was beautiful craved. It was soft,smooth,and fit perfectly into her hooves. It even had her name engraved in it in cursive writing. She couldn't believe how gorgeous this simple little box was.

"Happy One Month Anniversary! I know married couples usually do the yearly anniversary thing, but...I couldn't resist!"

"Oh Xerxes, it's beautiful. Thank you. But,...I didn't get you anything."

"I already told you my dear, I don't need anything. Your company is all I could ever ask for. Now, open it!"

She gently lifts the lid and her ears were greeted by the sound of a music box. The melody was soft,sweet, kind, deep, and familiar. It was...her song. Her parents' lullaby. She couldn't believe it. He remembered it. Also on the inside of this wonderful music box was a slow twirling topaz statue of herself flying with a pink and blue jeweled butterfly. This thoughtful and sincere present...took her breath away.

Xerxes interrupted her awe in her present with a nervous, "I know that I usually go with the more extravagant route,but I figured that you would appreciate something sentimental and gushy even more."

"Xerxes...this is...my song."

"It sure is."

Then, he took one of her hooves into his claws tenderly. Their eyes meet. "Now, most ponies think I just married you because of your beautiful singing voice or your beauty. Don't get me wrong, those are things that I love about you. But they're just cherries on top of the Esther sundae. Yeah...bad analogy. Forget it. My point is, I married you because your kindness. Your compassion. Your sweetness. And your heart. You were the only pony that cared about me that night. You were the only pony that night that was concerned about me, and was able to see through my Kingly facade. Let's face it, you read me like an open book and I...surprisingly liked it. As our weeks together progressed, I found out more things that drew me closer to you. And last night...I realized something important. The real reason why you become my queen. Esther...you're my queen and my wife because...I love you."

Esther's heart began to pound at the speed of light. It consumed her breath. Her face flared red like Celestia's sun. Her eyes widen to their fullest capacity. Her hoof was sweating in his claws. Her jaw dropped down to the pillow.

She couldn't believe it...

Not only was this first time that any pony confessed love to her, but...Xerxes...the Chaotic King...the tyrant that cruelly took her kingdom and banished all hope...just told her that...he loved her.

Soon her own words began echoing in her mind, _Can love come from friendship?_

She would have never imagined this...in her wildest dreams...

Soon, she was overwhelmed by anxiety...fear...panic...sadness...and above all confusion. Her heart is confused. Her soul felt like it was trying to escape her chest. Her mind was flooded with the thoughts of her poor cousin beaten and starving, Hamana's evil smirk, and Celestia's shining face.

Even though her words are going to be truthful...her salvation...her cousin's salvation...and rightfully just, but...she felt like her words were going to ooze out like poison. It will pierce through the King's heart. It'll crush him.

He'll hate her...and she didn't want that!

_Why Celestia?!_ She screamed inside her head. _Why?! Confessions of love are suppose to times of celebration and joy, not this!_

Esther prayed for her strength as tears came to her eyes. They rushed in like fast hot lava. She broke down in front of the King.

"Esther?!" Xerxes exclaimed in concern as his dear wife trembled and sobbed into her hooves, "Esther, what's wrong? What's wrong my dearest?"

He then tenderly grabbed her by the shoulders and searched for her eyes. But...she dared not show them. He expected to be some happy tears,but...not tears like this. Xerxes couldn't bare to see her like this. Why was she crying like this? Could she...be... repulsed by his love?

"Esther darling, please, talk to me."

When Esther was able to catch her breath, she quickly cries out "I BELIEVE IN CELESTIA!"

Time stopped for Xerxes. His grip on her shoulders loosened. His heart stopped beating and landed in his stomach. He couldn't believe what he just...no! That couldn't be what she just said! Maybe it was "I love you" in a strange coded language. Yeah...that had to be it.

"I-I...I'm sorry my dear. I couldn't quite catch that." Then he popped off one of his horns and used to clean out his ears. "Could you...repeat that again?"

Esther cried into her hooves once more, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as she spoke, "I believe in Celestia!"

Xerxes grew silent again. His paw and claw fell from her shoulders.

"Oh Xerxes, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to lie to you. I didn't mean to keep this a secret. But everything went so fast. From arriving at the palace...meeting you...you making me your queen...to everything! I'm so sorry!"

Xerxes couldn't believe it. She had said it. She had truly said it.

The tensed sad air was broken by the sound of the private lounge doors slamming wide open. Hamana came in...dragging Moriyah, Keshet, and Vashti behind her with magically glowing chains. On both sides of each prisoner were two unicorn guards. And behind the line of prisoners were lines of pegasi and earth pony guards.

Xerxes slowly stood up and approached Hamana and the prisoners with a serious look on his face.

Esther turned around,with tears still in her eyes, witnessing her nightmare coming to life. "Oh no."

Hamana wore a victorious yet twisted look on her face, "Sire! We did it! We finally captured the notorious Moriyah!"

With her magic, she pulled Moriyah forwarded by the chain around her neck. The purple unicorn looked up at the King with lifeless and weary eyes.

"Bow before your king!"

Hamana used her magic to pull on Moriyah's neck chain which resulted in her to collapse forward before the King.

"Well done Hamana." Xerxes slightly acknowledged Hamana. This made the blue unicorn smirk with pride.

Then, he turns his attention back to Moriyah who was too weak and tired to stand up. But her eyes were still on him. Xerxes narrowed his eyes at her.

"Moriyah Sparkle...for your treason and crime against the crown," He raises his lion paw in the air,ready to strike Moriyah with his magic, "I hereby banish you to...!"

"No!"

Esther rapidly threw herself on top of Moriyah. She cradled her cousin's head in her forelegs. Her head was on top of hers,and her hair draped over hers. But Esther's eyes were on Xerxes's...looking strong yet pleading.

"If you banish her, then you'll have to banish me too!"

"Esther...get out of the way." He sternly told while trying not to sound too harsh.

"No Xerxes, I won't! She's my cousin and I love her."

His eyes widen and his raised lion paw dropped down to his side. His face gently soften and his ears dropped.

"Xerxes...I have done a great wrong by you. I worship a pony you despise above all else and didn't tell you about it. I didn't tell you that Moriyah was my cousin when I should've. I wasn't honest with you and hide my true self from you. But those are my only crimes. And now, you're committing crimes against me. You are going to banish my one and only family I have left in this world to the barren wastelands. You are punishing her for believing in something that makes up who she is. And you are denying my right to believe in a pony that gives me strength and hope. You have taken away our Sun Goddess! From every pony in Saddle Arabia! And...I'm going to stand against you. Or at least...untill something changes. This is the path I choose Xerxes...what will yours be?"

Xerxes took a slight step back from Esther and Moriyah. His paw and claw were trembling. He looked towards his guards and Hamana for answers, but...their stares were blank and full of confusion. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to feel or say.

There's a war going inside him. All that he wanted to do was go back in time and land in a time way before this. When she and him were ignorantly happy together. On one hoof, he can't let any pony defy him. He can't let any pony dominate him. He can't let this blasted Goddess win. He had work for far too long to keep Celestia under wraps. But on the other hoof, the pony defying him...in this moment is...his beloved Esther. The pony he just confessed passionate love to. The pony he cherished above all the power and chaos in the world. His sweet darling...worshipping his enemy and protecting the captain that betrayed him. Why did it have to be this way?!

He couldn't bare the thought of her hating him. Above all else, he couldn't live with that. He can't make her cry. He couldn't take her sadness. He didn't want to take away her family. He couldn't take away a belief that makes her happy. But more importantly...she couldn't just disappear from his life. Not now. Not when their life together had just started.

With a heavy yet sad sigh,he turned his back to Esther and waved his paw in the air. The chains on Moriyah, Keshet, and Vashti disappeared. Hamana and the guards gawked at what the King done,while the mares gasped with joy and smiled at each other. They cheered and hugged together tight and lovingly.

"Your majesty," Hamana protested, "y-you can't do this!"

"I can and just did!" Xerxes snarled.

"B-But the edict! The law!"

"I am the edict! I am the law! So shut up!"

"No...no your majesty! You can't let **her**..." She points her hoof at Moriyah, "get away with this! You can't!"

"How dare she?!" Keshet proclaimed "Oh that's it! I have had it with you! How dare **you**...that's right you...use Esther for blackmail?!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Xerxes exploded. He brought his angry yet fiery face in front of Hamana's. He was floating in the air backing the terrified unicorn into a corner.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND DID NOTHING! IN FACT, YOU ENCOURAGED IT! YOU INSISTED! HOW DARE YOU!"

"It wasn't Hamana's intention to banish her your majesty! She only used this fact to persuade Moriyah into giving herself willingly. Once she did, there would be no need for you or any pony to know. Moriyah is the criminal! Hamana was trying to do what was best for you and the kingdom!"

Then,Hamana crawled on her knees and pleaded on the bottom part of the King's red robe. There were tears in her eyes, "Please your highness! Hamana knew how much you love your queen! She would never take away your happiness! Please have mercy!"

"You do not deserve my mercy. You do not deserve the title of royal visor."

With his eagle claw in the air, he declares "Hamana Lulamoon, I hereby banish you. Not to the barren wastelands...oh no...to the barren energy void...a silent waste less place...a perfect place...for you!"

Xerxes used his magic to lift her in the air and drag her near a glowing portal opening he just tear open.

"Xerxes stop!" Esther pleaded flying towards Xerxes.

"Esther..." He softly and tenderly muttered. His eyes straight at the beautiful pegasus coming towards him.

"Xerxes, don't this."

"Esther, I have to."

"No, you don't!"

"Oh,yes I do! My dear, she used you as black mail! She black mailed and hunted down your own cousin! She has to pay for what she has done to you!"

"No Xerxes, she doesn't! And you know why? Because I have already forgiven her!"

Hamana's eyes widen, her surprised stare directed towards Esther. Her jaw dropped and she was at a lost for words. Her heart felt strangely lifted and enlightened.

"How can say that?! How can you forgive a pony like this so easily?!"

"Because there's good inside her...just like there's good inside you."

Xerxes was shocked...and silent.

"You wanted me to forgive you...for what you done. Don't you think that she wants that too?"

"And...have I earned your forgiveness?"

With a smile, Esther sweetly responded "Of course you have."

Xerxes's now gentle eyes turned to the petrified pony floating near the portal. Hamana's was so full of fear, but some how hope still lingered in her eyes.

The King let out a heavy sign before closing the portal and teleported Hamana back on the ground. Every pony was speechless...especially the former royal visor.

Esther and Xerxes floated back to the ground. Xerxes turns around and faces Hamana...with slight annoyance, "Alright Hamana. So instead of banishing and bla di da, I'm going to you imprison you..."

Esther clears her throat.

"Seriously my dear! Not even that?!"

"She's not going to learn her lesson that way. She needs something more...appropriate...for her crime. Hmmm. How about hiring her as garden animals' caretaker? I think taking care of other creatures will do her alot of good."

"But my dear, you already take care of them."

"It never hurts to have a helping hoof. Whadda say Hamana? Would you like to do that?"

"Ha-Ha-Hamana...would be honored to do so." She breathlessly stated. Then, she bowed towards her merciful queen "Thank you...your majesty."

"You're welcome." Esther replied with a smile.

Moriyah approaches Hamana from the side. The ex-royal visor turned to the purple unicorn cryptically, "Let me guess. You're going to order the now pathetic and worthless Hamana to bow to you too?"

"No, I wasn't. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for all that happen. And I...hope that we can start again."

Hamana was surprised when Moriyah offered her hoof to her and...smiled at her. This smile was genuine and kind...just like the Queen's. After all that she has done...Moriyah has forgiven her and wants to start over. Maybe this unicorn wasn't so bad after all.

Hamana nervously and slowly shakes the purple unicorn's hoof.

With his back turned to every pony, Xerxes proclaims in a solemn yet firm tone, "Well,since there's happiness and good cheer in the air, I guess that's my cue to go."

"Xerxes! Wait!" Esther begged while flying towards him.

But it was too late. Xerxes had already poofed himself out of the room. Without heistation, Esther ran out of the private lounge and searched for him.

* * *

Celestia's moon glowed sweetly and calmly on the beautiful palace garden. Especially on the garden pond with Xerxes laying beside it. In his claws so tenderly was Esther's music box.

He open it's lid...and let the soft lullaby music play. He sadly sang along...  
_The battle is not ours_  
_We look to love_  
_For it will guide us safely through_  
_And help us rise above..._

Xerxes closed the music box's top quickly as his ears picked up on the sound of steps coming towards him. He looked up...and saw his dear queen...glowing in the moonlight.

"Oh Xerxes, thank goodness!" Esther sighed in relief, "I'm so glad that I found you. I thought that I'll never find you."

She had been panting...and hard. She really had been looking for him. Yet despite this,Xerxes replied with "Why are you happy to found some creature like me?"

"Because...I was worried about you."

"Save your breath my dear, there's no excuse for a beautiful mare like you to be worrying about a tyrant like me."

"Xerxes...what happened back there was just a big understanding. What matters is that is you did the right thing and you set things right afterwards."

"No my dear, **you** were the one that set things right and fixed everything." Xerxes looks down at the brown wooden music box in his paw, "All I did was ruin everything."

"Oh Xerxes, that's not true."

"Then tell me this...was the song that you sang to me truly about love?"

"Well...yes technically. But only it's...Celestia's love."

"Grrrr...Celestia! Blah! Ugh,I swear if I hear that name one more time,I'm gonna...!"

"You...you never told me."

"Hmm?"

"You never told me why you...hate her...so much. I know that you don't want to talk about her, but...now is the time to do it. So please, tell me why."

"It's just that...that...every pony thinks she's soooo great. Every pony thinks she's soooo perfect and sooo wonderful. Well, I got news for ya ponies...there's no such thing as perfect! Life is messy and chaotic, therefore perfection cannot exist no matter how much you want it to be so! Yet despite this, every pony thinks she's the best thing since naan bread. Ugh, sickening. But that's not even the worst part! Oh no,she's a perfect goody hooves that doesn't exist and has magic supposedly far superior than mine! Superior than my magic?! Please! She can control the sun,the moon, and the stars,big whoop! So can I!"

Then he waved his lion paw in the air angrily and commanded the moon to go dark. Making the whole kingdom shadowed in it's darkness. Then, he commanded the moon to go bright again and move up and down from the horizon. After that,he commanded the sun to pop up next to the moon and kick all the stars next to the moon. "Can their make believe Sun Goddess do this?!" He shouted to the heavens.

"Xerxes!"

Esther flew up to Xerxes's arm and gently pulled on it. With her teal eyes wide and big, she softly pleaded to him "Please! That's enough."

With his eyes memorized by her gorgeous eyes, he slowly pulled his arm back to his side and commanded the moon and the sun and the stars to go back to normal.

"You think no pony cares about you or loves you as a king because of Celestia?"

"I don't need their tender love and care. I don't need any pony's tender love and care." Xerxes explained coldly while turning his face away from her.

But Esther brought his face back towards her with her hooves, "So...you're saying that...you don't need my love then?"

Xerxes's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that she asked that. His mind almost went blank and his heart almost stopped. Of course that he needed her love! Above all else! But...

"I think the real question is...do you need my love?"

Esther's grip on Xerxes's face loosened.

"Esther, let me ask you this. Did you even wanted to be my queen in the first place?"

Esther lost her breath. Her eyes grew wide. She knew what her answer was, but...she didn't know how to explain it to him.

With her head turned slightly away from him, she answered "Not at first. Only because I didn't know you and you never even asked me if I wanted to marry you."

Her words began to sting him,but only because what she was saying was true about herself and him.

"However..."

"However?" Xerxes asked with his ears perked up.

"However...as we've gotten to know each other and spent this month together, I've realized that...not only do I enjoy being your friend,but..." With a blush on her cheeks, she turns her smiling face towards him and says "I've enjoyed being your wife too."

Xerxes felt faint yet ecstatic. He could die happily because of her utter and beautiful cuteness.

"It is true. I don't love you."

_Annnddd...the hyped just died._ Xerxes groaned to himself in his mind.

"But I could."

_Yes! The dream lives again!_ He exclaims in inside his head.

"With a little more time. I care about you...but love takes time. I hope you understand."

With a cheeky smirk on his face, he grabs Esther by her sides thus stopping the fluttering flight of her wings. He brings her close to his chest and passionately kisses her on the lips. Esther's cheeks flared, her eyes widen to their fullest capacity, her whole body stiffened. While Xerxes's eyes were closed and his mind was in utter bliss.

It never hurts to speed up the process, right? He cheekly joked with himself.

Esther could feel everything in that kiss...his acceptance about Celestia and Moriyah...his forgiveness for her lies...his apology for all his mistakes and sins...but above all, she could feel his burning love for her.

Before she could consume herself in his burning love for her, Xerxes slowly broke their kiss. With a gentle smile on his face, he whispered sweetly "I completely understand."

Then, he gently carresses her cheek with his eagle claw and pulls some of Esther's pink hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry...for everything I've..."

"Xerxes, I've already told you...I forgive you."

He was so happy that his ears wiggled and he gave his wonderful queen another kiss. And this time,Esther eased into it and closed her eyes.

The king and queen kissed under the full moon...in the luscious garden...by the glittering pond...with Esther's music box right next to them.

**Author's Note: Phew! Oh boy! I'm telling ya this chapter was a doozie. I had flashbacks to Bride of Discord Episode 8 and 9 when writing this. Don't know if you guys can see it, but I felt it when I wrote it. Anyway, Esther/Fluttershy's outfit in this chapter was heavily influenced by Fluttershy's gala outfit in "Make New Friends but Keep Discord". In my opinion,Fluttershy's peacock dress in that episode represented how she has grown as a character. Because of her friends and Discord, she has grown more assertive and bold and that makes her even more beautiful. It's like she's finally showing her feathers to the world like a peacock. And I wanted her dress in this chapter to show her growing and brewing bravery inside her and how she us finally able to speak up. Did I mention how much I love "Make New but Keep Discord?" No? In that case, I LOVED THAT EPISODE sooo much!:D The next chapter is going to be the last you guys:( It will be long like this one, so I don't know when it will be out. But I will try to get it out as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the story and media that this fanfic is based on, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. MissKoi also doesn't own the Veggie Tales movie song "Second Chances" and it's lyrics,for it belongs to it's respective owners and creators. I had to change lyrics and cute some of the song for story and plot. I highly recommend you listen to this song before or during the reading of this chapter. Thank you...thank you...to all my amazing readers. Thank you for the over 70 reviews, the over 35 favorites and follows,and supporting this story from the beginning. I dedicate this chapter to all of you:)**

Chapter 11: Second Chances and A New Life

_The next day_

Celestia's sun was shining bright and clear in the market place. Every pony was buying supplies, selling items to customers, and haggling for a good price. But something quickly interrupted their activities.

A bright magical flashed appeared in the middle of the town square. When the flash disappeared it revealed King Xerxes, his lovely Queen Esther, all the royal guards and soliders, the former captain of the guard Moriyah, Hamana the royal visor(to the ponies' knowledge that is), their ex princess Vashti, the royal dragon scrub, all of the Queen's ladies in waiting, a rainbow pegasus mare, and two earth ponies mares(one pink and one grey).

Our narrator watched this display on a rooftop, a house right next to the big main square. She was swishing her tail around like a proud lioness, she lay on her belly like an alley cat. She smiled at the King and the ponies below her.

The ponies of Saddle Arabia were surprised to see their King...their Chaotic King...on the ground with them. Not flying above in a carriage or being carried around by servants. But on the ground with them. They were surprised to see their new Queen. They haven't seen her since her coronation parade. But above all...they were surprised to see Moriyah and Vashti. Unharmed, clean, and smiling. Right next to the King of all creatures! They were all wondering what their mysterious king was up to.

Xerxes took a step out of the group and poofed up a standing mircophone. He tapped it while thinking aloud, "Hello? Is this on? Testing, testing. Ah, it does work. Good morning Saddle Arabia! How are my faithful subjects doing?"

His question was meet with curious silence and uncomfortable staring.

"Ha ha! I see that my subjects have a sense of humor! Ha ha good one!"

They continued to stare at him silently.

"Tough crowd," Xerxes muttered to himself, "Anyway, I have big news every pony! I have decided to eliminate a law I have made long ago! Scribbler!"

The purple and green baby dragon waddled up to Xerxes and hand him a thick rolled up scroll. Xerxes unrolls the old and long document and proclaims "I,King Xerxes, hereby decree that every pony has the right to believe in any god or goddess they wish to believe in."

Then, he rips the law in half right before their eyes. They made the ponies gasp and their eyes widen to the size of saucers. Their jaws also dropped to the ground.

"Ah-ha! Now, I got your attention! Well, now that every pony is behaving...I can tell you all why I'm doing this. You see...I made a mistake. A horrible mistake. My mistake was...my pride...my ego...would have cost me...the love of my life."

Esther immediately blushed. She placed one of her hooves over her racing heart. Then, she saw Xerxes reaching out to her with a smile on his face. With a shy smile, she took his talon and joined him at the mic.

"Esther, this wonderful mare...had the courage to speak when no pony could. Without hesitation, she confessed to me about her devoted faith to Celestia and how unjust my creed was. Without her bravery, her cousin Moriyah, Princess Vashti, and even her dear childhood friend would have perished in exile."

Now there was soft mumur and gossip within the crowd.

"Also,without her courage...I would have cruelly punished a pony I have known for so long...who has been by my side through all my rough patches...Hamana."

Hamana softly gasped at the King's word. He had never...ever...thanked her before. His gratitude made her feel warm and full inside and...she smiled. All of this...was truly better than power and dominance.

"I have decided my people. In order to prevent something like this to happen ever again, and to prompt justice, I have decided to create a counsel!"

The ponies' gossip and gasps became louder, and their words couldn't be ignored.

"This council will consist of delegates that will be in charge of areas and principles important to this kingdom. My first delegate will be Moriyah."

The purple unicorn step up proudly with a smile on her face.

"As my new royal visor, she will be my third in command and in charge of the wisdom and knowledge of our kingdom. The next delegate will be...Princess Vashti. Or should I say...Delegate Vashti! Delegate of Saddle Arabia's humility and generousity!"

Vashti step forward,looking more radiant than ever, waving to her fair subjects.

"My fourth delegate will be...Kehest. She will be my new captain of the guard and in charge of the kingdom's protection and of the ponies' loyalty to each other and loyalty to neighboring kingdoms."

Kehest flew forward and posed in an heroic pose in her new armored uniform.

"My fifth delegate will be..."

"Me! Simcha!" Simcha interrupted the King by bouncing in front of the mic. She took the microphone from him and continued with, "I'll be the delegate of all things laughter and fun fun fun!"

Then she pulls Tsoori close to her side and exclaims "And my sis Tsoori here will be my second in command!"

"Yay." Tsoori proclaimed in a monotone voice with the blank face to match it.

Xerxes stretched his paw and arm to grab the microphone from Simcha, "Yes well, thank you for the self introduction Simcha."

"You're welcome Kingie!"

"Any who, as I was saying, the next delegate of my council will be Ruth."

Ruth stepped out and nervously smiled to the crowd. She bowed her head to them before heading back to the other ladies in waiting.

"She will be the delegate of love and honesty within our kingdom. And finally, that last delegate of my council...my second in command...and the most amazing mare in the world..."

Xerxes gave Esther's hoof a tight yet loving squeeze to let her know how much he cared for her. He looked down at her and lowered his head to her eye level. She blushed in a beautiful shade of light pink, and her shy smile grew bigger.

"Esther...the delegate and the queen of kindness, mercy, forgiveness, hope, faith, and bravery."

When the shy pegasus gave her little wave to the crowd, the ponies and roared for her and for all the new delegate council members. They cheered loudly for the King's release of his most harshest rule and for the new bright future ahead.

The King waved his hands slowly around to calm the crowd down. He had one more thing to say, "My loyal subjects...I am sorry...for all that I had done. For taking over your kingdom and for taking away your Sun Goddess. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I hope that I can make amends for what I have done."

Esther gave Xerxes's hand a loving yet tight squeeze, to show her support. The King immediately noticed this.

The silence of the awe struck crowd was a slightly tall cream mare stepping out. She had big poofy blue hair and she spoke in her loud yet harmonious voice, "Of course we can forgive you your highness. As Celestia always foretold in the great scrolls...if one of us can love,then all of us can love."

"Mhmm-hmm!" Some of ponies shouted in the crowd. Others then added "Speak the truth girl!" Many other ponies exclaimed after "You go Sapphire Sandyshores!"

Sapphire Sandyshores continued in her speech, "And you know why that is?"

"Tell us why!" The crowd cheered together.

Then, Sapphire sang in her beautiful Gospel voice...  
_You see Celestia is a goddess of mercy!_  
_She's gotta love!_

Soon,the ponies in the crowd became her gospel choir...  
_And right now, She's gonna lend_  
_A helping hoof from up above!_

Sapphire and the ponies of Saddle Arabia stomped their hooves and sang to the King, who was surprised and confused by this sudden musical number. Especially when Esther was stomping along to the beat. All his delegates,servants, guards were happily trotting to the beat except for Hamana. Who was just ad confused as the King.

Sapphire and the ponies of Saddle Arabia sang...  
_Praise Celestia, She's the Goddess of second chances_  
_You'll be floored how Her love, your life enhances_  
_You can be restored from your darkest circumstances_  
_She is a Goddess of second chances!_

Simcha then sings...  
_Ain't it good to know a pony who gives a second chance?_  
Then, she sings while her foreleg wrapped around Hamana's neck...  
_Why, that's enough to get a smile from Mrs. Grumpy-Pants!_

Hamana scrowled at Simcha, and the pink pony bounced off before she faced the blue unicorn's wrath.

Moriyah calmed Hamana down by singing...  
_So, if you say you're sorry for all the stuff you do..._

Esther sings to Xerxes...  
_We know that She'll be ready with a second chance for you!_

Then,all the ponies in the crowd start dancing down the street together to their righteous tune. Esther, Moriyah and the rest of their group join the citizens in this dancing and they took the reluctant Xerxes and Hamana with them. With exception of the King and the blue unicorn, every pony dances and sings...  
_Praise Celestia, She's the Goddess of second chances_  
_You'll be floored how Her love, your life enhances_  
_You can be restored from your darkest circumstances_  
_She is the Goddess of second chances!_  
_Celestia is our Goddess!_

When the parade of musical ponies got to the end of the street, they were facing the ruin of a once mighty temple. One of the temples in Saddle Arabia dedicated to Celestia. Xerxes was in front of this parade,and he was able to get a good look at the building he destroyed with his magic. He remembered destroying this temple...and all the emotions put into it's destruction. He couldn't look away from it.

But the ponies around him, except for Hamana, sang while prancing in one place...  
_If you believe, Celestia's love is true_  
_Then you should know what you should do_  
_If you believe, Celestia's love is true_  
_Then you should know what you should do_  
_If you believe, Celestia's love is true_  
_Then you should know what you should do_  
_If you believe, Celestia's love is true_  
_Then you should know what you should do_  
_Celestia! Gives! A! Second! Chance!_

The ponies paused in their musical number and waited eagerly for Xerxes to do something. He looked down at his paws before looking back up at the destroyed temple. He lifted both of his hands in the high air and magically restored the temple back to it's former glory.

This made Sapphire Sandyshores and the rest of the pony gospel choir joyously sing...  
_Second chances! Second chances!_  
_Praise Celestia, She's the Goddess of second chances_  
_You'll be floored when you're restored from your darkest circumstances_  
_She is a Goddess of second chances_

Soon, every pony was dancing into the temple with bright smiles on their faces. Even Xerxes was dancing in with Esther with a toothy grin on his face. Even Hamana was dancing in with Moriyah with a smile on her face...  
_Second chances, second chances_  
_Praise Celestia, She's is the Goddess of second chances_  
_You'll be floored when you're restored from your darkest circumstances_  
_She is a Goddess of second chances_  
_If you believe, Celestia's love is true_  
_Then you should know what you should do_  
_If you believe, Celestia's love is true_  
_Then you should know what you should do_

When every pony inside, there were rows upon rows of long bench seats on each side of the giant temple. Every pony took their spots in these long bench rows. But they still continued to sing and dance. However, Xerxes and Esther traveled to the glorious white marble altar at the back of the temple. Esther was so happy to see Xerxes dancing and singing the tune with her and the other citizens.

When the royal couple stopped at the altar and faced the crowd before them, the song finished with...  
_Second chances, second chances_  
_Praise Celestia, She's the God of second chances_  
_You'll be floored when you're restored from your darkest circumstances_  
_She is a Goddess of second chances_  
_Celestia!_  
_Celestia!_  
_Second chances, second chances_  
_Second chances, second chances_  
_Second chances, second chances_  
_Second chances, second chances_  
_Yeah!_

Every pony cheered and applauded when the gospel song ended. Every one felt so new and alive. Especially the King. He announced "Oh my! Ha ha now that was a blast! My dear, are these mass things usually this exhilarating?"

Esther answered nervously, "Oh um...sometimes."

"Wohoo! I can't wait for next Sunday!"

* * *

The royal couple return to the palace after a long day of rebuilding all the temples and celebrating with their subjects. Their smiles were bright and their hearts were full. But they were certainly exhausted.

Xerxes escorted Esther back to her room, walking side by side with her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was completely and utterly radiant.

"Have I mentioned how lovely you look today?"

Esther giggled "Yes Xerxes, you have. Three times."

"Ah, you're counting. That's the good sign."

"A sign of what?"

"A sign that you like it my dear."

Esther rolled her eyes up at Xerxes, seeing the draconequus giving her a mischievous yet cheeky smile. He just loved to 'point' her supposed subtle flirting. And for some reason...it made her smile.

Before they knew it, they reached Esther's door. They stopped and faced each other. With blushing cheeks and nervous smiles.

Esther was the first to speak up, "Um...thank you. For escorting me back to my room."

"Anything for my queen, my dearest."

"Also..."

"Also what my dear?"

"T-T-Thank you...for all that you did today. I never thought that...I would see the temples again...like they were before. So,thank you."

"Oh believe me Esther, it was the least I could do. After all, it was my fault in the first place that they were...well..."

"But still, I appreciate what you did. It took alot of humility, and I...I'm very proud of you."

Esther looked up shyly to Xerxes and immediately noticed the love shining in his eyes and in his smile.

"You're proud of your hubby?"

Esther cracked up and giggled into her hoof, trying to find her smile from him. This made Xerxes laugh and chuckle with her.

When their laughter slowly died down, a thought suddenly came into the Queen's mind. The thought made Esther's face fluster.

"Is there something wrong? Wait! Don't tell me you have something to confess again?!" Xerxes asked in a worrisome tone.

"Huh? Oh...Oh no! No no! It's just...I-I was thinking about...how I could ever repay you...for all that you've done."

"Oh. You don't have to do anything my sweet. Just smile that sweet smile of yours and..."

"Xerxes...you've done so much over these past two days. All that I want to do is do something small yet kind for you. And besides...I haven't even given you a gift for our one month anniversary."

"Well uh...if it's for our one month anniversary, then go right ahead! What is it?"

"Y-You have to close your eyes."

"Alright!" He shut his eyes quickly and eagerly, just like she said. "Let me know when to...Mrhm?!"

His statement was interrupted by Esther's lips pressing against his. Xerxes's eyes immediately opened. He saw her face all tight, scrunched up, red, her eyes closed, and her lips puckered tight against his. She looked so adorable to him. Yet he was so surprised to see her bold like this and show affection like this so soon.

But before he could kiss her back,Esther pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked into Xerxes's lovestruck yet flustered look.

"S-S-Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you like that, it's just..."

Then, Xerxes stopped her little statement by giving her a kiss on the lips quickly yet sweetly. Esther was stiff at first, but just like their first kiss, she eventually eased into it and closed her eyes.

The image of the King and Queen freezed and turned into a beautiful illustration in a book. Our narrator then explains us, "As time passed, our hero Esther did confess her love for the King. And her confession soon created another glorious and official wedding between the two. They vowed loyalty, truth, and love for one another, and truly sealed their bond for all time. What sealed their bond even more is when the royal couple had an heir of their own. But that's another story for another time. The story of their love and reign was passed down from the royal scrolls written by Moriyah the Wise and True. And Saddle Arabia has keep the tradition of keeping this story alive for their children and future children to come."

Our narrator closed the story book and we return to modern Saddle Arabia. With an all knowing smile, she commented "All of you are probably wondering how I know this tale. Well, you could say..."

Our narrator transformed into her true form. Her coat turned white. She grew elegant wings on her back, a long horn on her forehead, her rags disappeared, and her mane turned into a magical flowing wave of rainbow colors. Golden slippers appeared on her hooves, and a golden tiara poofed on top of her head. She opened her piercing pink eyes and smiled.

"I was there."

Celestia winks at us and giggles.

**Author's Note: Haha lol that sneaky Trollestia, always loves to pop up at the end;) Anywho, what did you guys think of the ending? Do you think this story should have a sequel? Are there any other Bible stories that should a MLP version? Let me know in the reviews:) Now, if you excuse me, I need to work on my sequel for "The Green Eyed Gryphon" and the next chapter for "The Operatic Angel".**


End file.
